The Real Heir
by Pongo0614
Summary: Who did Uther conquer Camelot off of? Could it have been a Dragonlord? "Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." Merlin felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. "So there is a reason." The dragon nodded. "Merlin, you are the true Heir and King of Camelot who will unite the land of Albion."
1. The Dragonlord Dynasty

_Hey Guys._

 _This is a story that I have wanted to get out for a very long time._

 _I hope you all enjoy._

 _This chapter and the next is background to the main story_

* * *

 **The Dragonlord Dynasty**

When the Triple Goddess made the dragons, she foresaw the destruction that would follow due to their greed.

At a time when small kingdoms ruled side by side, she knew the importance of making sure every kingdom had someone that was able to protect them.

But she didn't just want to give them the power over the dragons.

She wished for those select few to be kin with the dragons.

Each King was given the power.

12 Kings, 12 Kingdoms.

These powers would be passed down from father to son down the lines.

However the nature of which the son was conceived cause controversy among the people.

The power to control the dragon could only be passed down if the union was due to love.

Some were fortunate and their true love was of high status. Others had to fight years of tradition in order to marry a peasant.

Some families disowned their sons for marrying peasants while some accepted them in with open arms.

These people became known as Dragonlords due to their abilities and status.

* * *

This story follows the Eorðdraca family.

They were one of the first to disown their son due to his wife's lower status.

As they found themselves lost and hated, they made their way slowly south.

Since the 3rd Century, they have ruled Camelot.

Edmund (I of Camelot) had married into the family when he fell head over heels for the princess. He had explained who he was and they gladly accepted him in.

He was a fair and just king and the people loved him just as much as his father-in-law.

Coming forward a 100 years, Balinor II is in power and is waiting for his latest child to be born.

* * *

"Please sit down Balinor. This isn't going to help."

Balinor look at his oldest friend and advisor.

"I know, I know." He said, sighing.

"This is your sixth child." Aurelius said. "Cwen will be fine."

"I know but I cannot help but worry. I can do everything, whether it's creating a small thing like a flower or controlling a dragon. But I always feel so helpless when she is in there."

"Don't you think everyone does."

Balinor smiled before dropping into the seat next to him.

"I mean I remember when Monia told me that she wasn't going to have any more children after the forth one."

Balinor started to chuckle.

"But you did. I remember her face when she was told that she was going to have a fifth."

Aurelius couldn't help but smile.

"Uther will be like the rest of his brothers. Strong and hopefully loyal to Camelot, you and Regan, if the goddess is kind."

A servant ran up the corridor causing both men to stand up.

"Congratulations milord. Another healthy son."

Balinor brought Aurelius into a hug.

"Thank the stars." He whispered.

"The queen will see you when you are ready." The servant said before running back to the room.

"Go on, go and see him."

Balinor let go of his friend before copying the servant in running down the hall.

* * *

He stood outside of the door for a few moments to straighten his clothes and control his breathing.

He knocked firmly before entering.

It never ceased to amaze him about how beautiful his wife and queen looked, even after giving birth.

"Are you going to stand there all night gawking or are you going to meet him?"

Balinor opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Cwen patted the spot beside her.

He concentrated on the floor as he walked to the bed, not wanting to trip over his feet as he did when Regan was born.

He gently sat down on the bed and looked at the bundle of cloths in her arms.

"He is beautiful."

"Here." She said, offering the new born to him. "Hold him."

Balinor carefully took the babe from her and stood up to walk around, bouncing him at the same time.

"Welcome to the Eorðdraca clan. We are a bit mismatched but I am sure you will fit right in. Hopefully you will inherit more from your mother than me. You see I am extremely clumsy and grey. Went grey at 21. Your mother … well your mother is kind and doesn't look a day older than the day I met her."

Cwen couldn't help but smile as she leaned back against the headboard.

"Deagal will love you. Mainly because he won't get picked on for being the youngest any more. Your other siblings will look forward to seeing you as well." Balinor continued.

"We need a name." He said looking towards his wife.

"Well you did tell your father that you would name one of your sons Balinor." She reminded him. "And as this one is defiantly the last one, you might as well keep it."

Balinor chuckled. "So I did."

* * *

Days of celebrations followed and Balinor only just found the time to break the news to the dragons.

"Killgharrah, brother, I have exciting news."

"For you to come all this way, I had hoped it was exciting. Please do tell brother." The dragon said, as he watched the king finish climbing the mountain.

"Cwen bore me another son. We have named him Balinor."

Killgharrah gave him something that resembled a smile.

"That is good news."

"It's brilliant news." Balinor couldn't help but smile.

"I guess you wish to do what you did for your other children."

"Of course."

Killgharrah watched as Balinor walked over to where the dragon eggs were.

As a Dragonlord family, Balinor had always wanted to keep the tradition that a new dragon should be brought into the world when a new dragonlord is.

He closed his eyes.

"Proditione."

He knew only one egg would hatch but he was surprised by the name and which one.

One in the very middle of the collection started to crack and fall away.

The dragon shook away the egg to reveal itself. It was as black as night with golden eyes that seemed to peer into Balinor's soul.

"You know no dragon's birth is by accident."

"Then why?" Balinor spat.

He thought that nothing could spoil his mood.

"I would heed its warning. Only trust the people you know you can or I do fear for you and Camelot."

* * *

 _I am not going to tell you what Proditione means yet but it will be explained._

 _Does anyone want to hazard a guess?_


	2. The Loyal Traitor

_This chapter is more of background to the story._

 _Thank you to everyone how has reviewed/followed/favourited_

 _Reply to reviews_

 _Sanna Black Slytherin - I must say I have thought about your comment for the last few days and I do agree with you. I will admit that I have been reading ASOIAF and be watching GoT. Must have been where I got the idea from._

 _ReadsWayTooMuch - Sorry but this chapter also jumps around a lot._

* * *

 **The Loyal Traitor**

As the years flew by Balinor Snr couldn't help but wonder what Proditore's birth was a sign for.

They had quickly learnt that their youngest didn't have the same skill set as his brothers.

Whereas they were happy to spend the day running round in the sun, learning new ways to defend themselves, Balinor Jnr preferred to be indoors, mainly in the library.

Balinor Snr didn't mind that his youngest was mightier with a pen than a sword. And nor did his brothers.

It meant they didn't have to learn all the boring politics that came with being royalty.

Regan, the oldest of the Eorðdraca's, still had to learn it. But then again he was going to be king.

Balinor Jnr was usually dragged around by his brothers to get him out, mainly Daegal.

It was the only reason he was friends with Gorlois Le Fay and Uther Pendragon.

Balinor Jnr had spent long enough in the library to know the names of all the originally dragonlord clans.

Pendragon was one of them and, like the Eorðdraca's, didn't allow the fact that they were meant to marry for love. However, unlike the Eorðdraca's, the Pendragon were forced to marry who they were betrothed to. They had now lost all their powers.

Regan had already married the girl that he had fallen for. Anne was everything that Cwen hoped that a future queen would be and instantly saw the love between them.

Joan, the oldest daughter, had married a lord from a foreign land when he had come to visit. Balinor Snr wasn't happy about it because she would have been so far away but he couldn't deny his daughter the right to marry the one she loved when he could her brothers.

Even so, Ygraine had been betrothed to Uther practically since birth. But Balinor Jnr had seen some love between them. It was the start of something great.

* * *

"What's on your mind father?" Balinor Jnr said.

The older man looked up.

"Things you shouldn't be worrying yourself with Balinor. I don't understand why you are so interested in this stuff." Balinor Snr said, gesturing the papers.

The teenage shrugged.

"I read literature more than politics. It does interest me but I enjoy going into another world that reading can provide. I know it probably isn't proper for a Prince to be better with a quill but I do enjoy it more."

Balinor Snr smiled at his son.

"We live in times where you can marry for love rather than politics. There is very little proper than that. Go back to your books and your other world. Enjoy it before your brothers are asking you to do all their paperwork because they never listened."

Balinor Jnr bowed before running back to his room.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Balinor Jnr asked.

"Sorry but I do. Father wants me home. I love Camelot but if my father needs me …" Uther said trailing off.

"Of course."

Gorlois laid back.

"I will miss you." He said with a sigh.

"Well I won't miss you." Uther said, pushing Gorlois' leg with his foot.

Balinor Jnr had suggested that they all got out of Camelot for the day, hoping that Uther would open up to what he had been hiding.

Both he and Gorlois would never have guessed that he had been called home.

Even though they were the same age as Daegal, Balinor Jnr was always closer to them.

"If anything it will be quieter without you around." Balinor Jnr offered to the conversation.

"Don't worry. I will be back before you know it. It is probably just father asking for an update of how things are going. I will say two words before I am ignored for my older brothers. He never listens to me."

Balinor Jnr wished he could at least try and think what that would be like but his father always gave them his attention when they wanted it or not.

Gorlois lent on his elbows.

"Don't worry. He will notice you one day."

* * *

When Gorlois said that Uther's father would notice him one day, both Balinors never believed that it would be for what it was.

Balinor Snr ran down the halls before stopping suddenly to look out of the window.

 _How many men did this enemy have?_

Balinor Snr was sure that they were totally and utterly surrounded.

He didn't worry for himself, but more for his family.

He was quite happy to die in the place he had called home since birth but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to them.

Regan ran up to him.

"Milord, they carry no banner. We have no idea of who they are but we estimate that they have at least 1000 men."

Balinor Snr lent on the windowsill.

"Do what you must." He said looking at his eldest. "Get word to Balinor and tell him to take his mother and Ygraine through the tunnels and to get as far away from Camelot as he can. They don't need to see the bloodshed that is going to happen."

"You want Daegal to fight." Regan said confused.

"He is 21. I had fought some of my bloodiest battles at that point."

"It's just …" Regan sighed. "One guard believe that they have seen Uther. I doubt if they meet he would be able to kill him."

Balinor Snr sighed.

"Try and keep them separate."

Regan nodded and bowed, leaving his father unknowingly for the last time.

* * *

Balinor Jnr ran through the halls, his mother's hand in his.

He cursed Ygraine for having her chambers on the other side of the castle. She had always liked to be difficult.

He stopped suddenly and held his mother back as two knights, deep in combat, crossed their path.

Balinor Jnr knew that he needed to be quicker.

The long they were there, the more likely they weren't going to make it out alive.

"Balinor."

He turned to see Gorlois running towards him.

"Take this." He said handing the younger man a sword. "I know you don't really know how to use it but it will give you some protection."

"Thanks." Balinor Jnr said, giving the man a hug.

Gorlois nodded to Cwen before running back the way he came.

"Let's go and get Ygraine."

* * *

Balinor Snr didn't know what was worse. His best friend's son being a part of the movement or him being the leader of it.

"Uther why?" He asked. "I have tried to help you."

"You know what father is like. He has never appreciated me." Uther said advancing on the man.

"Your father does. I know he does. He has told me on a number of different occasions that he is extremely proud of you."

"Then why doesn't he show it."

Balinor Snr looked at the man in front of him with pity.

"He hasn't told you."

* * *

Balinor Jnr ran into one of the last halls leading to Ygraine's room.

He was not prepared for the sight before him.

"He hasn't told you." His father said to Uther.

"He is too busy with my older brothers." Uther spat. "He isn't as kind as you. You give every child your time. He only asks for me home when he thinks it is appropriate. At least he will notice me now."

Balinor Jnr froze at his friend drove his sword into his father's stomach.

He wanted to call out. He wanted to run forward to hold him. He wanted to hurt Uther for doing it.

But he couldn't do anything.

"There is nothing you can do. Remember and use it when you need it." His mother said pulling on his hand, dragging him away from the scene.


	3. The Unknown Dragonlord

_From now on we will join where the series starts._

 _This will follow a similar line as the show (definitely this story more)._

 _So for this chapter we are at The Dragon's Call_

 _I will not be posting next week as I am going away to Denmark for a few days for Karate._

 _But there is some good news._

 _I am planning on posting this story on Thursday and not Friday when I get back._

* * *

 **The Unknown Dragonlord**

Merlin places the last of his clothes into his bag.

In the morning he was leaving Ealdor for Camelot.

His mother had got worried that his magic was getting to strong and that soon too many people would know.

She was scared for his life.

Merlin had tried to reassure her that it wouldn't happen but after Will finding out about it, she had drawn the line.

He was going to Camelot, to her Uncle, to be taught how to use his magic properly, in secret.

Merlin didn't want to leave his childhood home but he did have to agree with his mother when she said that there was little going for him here. He would have had to travel to Esstir anyway to find a decent job.

He sighed as sat down, leaning against the wall.

"It won't be so bad. You can still write."

Merlin looked up and smiled at his mother.

"It's just going to be a bit of a cultural shock. It's going to be different to what it is like here."

Hunith looked down at her only son and child.

She didn't want to let him go but he needed the training that Gaius could offer.

Everyone was too close to finding out. She would rather send him off now than him having to take the same choice as his father.

"I should probably sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Hunith smiled at him as he lied down on the floor to take his last night in the house.

She needed someone to know who his father was. It might shed some light on why he was so special.

She blew out the candles around Merlin before sitting at the desk and writing a letter for him to give to Gaius.

* * *

Merlin had heard stories of Camelot but they hadn't prepared him for what he was going to experience as he walked through the city.

It was alive with different stalls, selling anything and everything it seemed.

He slowly walked towards the castle. The amazement of the city taking his attention for now.

 _Gaius can always wait._

Merlin walked through another arch to reach the main courtyard.

He joined the crowd surrounding the stand.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." The King said, his voice booming. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

Merlin didn't know whether it was a good idea to leave.

It wasn't really the first thing he wished to witness in the city. An execution of a sorcerer.

That could be him.

Merlin turned his head slightly as the axe came down.

 _Okay not the best start._ He thought.

He looked up to see the most beautiful woman he was sure he had ever seen.

She had also looked away as the axe came down, obviously not enjoying it as much as him.

Merlin was only half-listening when Uther spoke again.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you!"

Merlin looked at the old woman.

After what he witnessed he could very well agree with her.

He had magic but he had never used it for evil acts.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

Merlin watched with amazement as she vanished, noting that he needed to ask how he could do that.

* * *

 _Merlin … Merlin_

Merlin rolled over hoping that the booming voice would stop.

He opened his eyes.

He looked towards the window and thought that it was a good idea that he should get up as the sun was high in the sky.

Gaius was already up and dressed waiting for him when he left his bedchamber.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night."

"Sorry." Merlin said. His mother had got him into a good routine but already that had slipped.

"Help yourself to breakfast" Gaius said.

Merlin smiled as he sat down and started to tuck into the watery porridge.

It wasn't the best he had ever had but his mother had always told him not to waste food. Suppose it was the village life.

He acted on instinct as the bucket next to him left off the table, stopping it mid-air.

Merlin looked up at Gaius before letting it drop.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius said, slightly hysterical.

"I don't know any spells." Merlin said, honestly.

"So what did you do? There must be something."

"It just happens."

Merlin looked around and grabbed the mop and started to clean up the water.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you."

* * *

"Are you new?"

Merlin jumped at her voice.

He turned to see a tanned skinned woman standing there.

He could tell she was a servant by the rough material her dress was made out of. A full basket of washing was resting on her hip and her dark hair was pulled into a bun.

"Sorry I had just never seen you before." The girl said.

Merlin smiled.

"No, it okay. Yes, I am new and trying to find Lady Percival's chambers. Gaius sent me to give her Hollyhock and Feverfew."

The girl smiled at him.

"I am going past there now. I can show you."

Merlin nodded.

He watched her shift the basket in her hands.

"Here let me help you." He said, taking it off her.

"That isn't helping me." She said letting him take it.

"My mother always told me to be a gentleman. A pretty girl should never carry a heavy load."

The girl laughed. "Well your mother has taught you well. Gwen."

"Merlin."

Gwen smiled up at him.

"So what brings you to Camelot?"

"The village that I am from is getting a bit too small. There are more opportunities here."

Gwen nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Here they are. Thank you." She said as she took back the basket.

"Thank you for showing me the way." He said before knocking on the door.

* * *

 _Merlin … Merlin…Merlin_

He wanted to ignore it but it was getting too much.

He pulled on his coat and sneaks out of the Chamber.

Merlin carried on following the voice as it drew him closer to his destination.

He looked around the cave wondering why he was there.

"Merlin." The voice said again.

Merlin waved the torch around trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Where are you?"

Merlin's eyes widened as a dragon landed in front of him.

"I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny."

Merlin stood there frozen.

It was a dragon.

As his mind caught up with his eyes, he thought about flee but something he had said made him stay.

"Why?" He spluttered out. "What do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

Even though he was unsure about the situation, Merlin felt like a weight had been lifted off of him.

"So there is a reason."

The dragon nodded.

"Merlin, you are the true Heir and King of Camelot who will unite the land of Albion."


	4. The New Understanding

_I am back!_

 _I hope you are all okay._

 _I had a really great time in Denmark and even managed to come back as a 2nd Kyu (brown belt). It just felt so right putting it on Saturday even though I didn't believe that I was ready for it._

 _In the middle of this chapter it goes back to before Merlin but I have marked it._

 _Sorry if this chapter is a bit jumpy._

 _I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **The New Understanding**

Gaius wanted to follow Merlin as soon as he left the chamber but he knew he needed to find out his own answers first.

He should have done it earlier. He should have done it after he read Huinth's letter.

But then again he could have himself to blame.

He sent Balinor to her.

It wasn't her fault if he didn't tell her who he was. Who he was meant to be.

Gaius sighed with relief as his oldest friend was still up.

"I think we might have a problem."

Geoffrey of Monmouth looked up from his book.

"And what might that be?"

* * *

"Wait what?"

"You, Merlin Eorðdraca, are the true Heir and King of Camelot."

Merlin started to laugh.

"Okay, this must be some kind of a joke."

The dragon looked down at the boy.

"Why would I joke about something like this? I told your grandfather to be careful of whom he trusted and looked at where it left him."

Merlin was too surprised to listen to the dragon fully.

"I am nothing special."

"Merlin you are as special as they come."

Merlin calmed down slightly.

"How am I royalty?"

* * *

Geoffrey lent back in his chair.

"And so the Eorðdraca's live on."

"We know that they do. Don't you remember Balinor?"

"Junior or Senior?"

Gaius sighed.

"I was on about Junior. When he came to visit Camelot when Ygraine was pregnant."

"He wasn't happy about that."

"Would you?"

* * *

 _21 years_ _earlier_

* * *

Balinor looked up at the place he had once called home.

It didn't feel right to go back but he had been summoned.

His mother had told him that he should go back. That one of them needed to make sure that Ygraine was being looked after properly.

He ignored the looks he got as he walked through the marketplace.

* * *

Bailnor tried to do as he used to do, blend into to the court as much as possible.

He sighed with relief as Uther and Ygraine walked in.

She looked healthy and happy. It was enough for him.

The court progress through slowly but Balinor blocked it out. All he was worried about was his sister.

* * *

He walked through the familiar corridors, up to a group of ladies.

"Milady." Balinor said, bowing to the Queen of Camelot.

Ygraine turned around and immediately dismissed everyone around her.

"You look well." He said, smiling at her.

He could see her starting to break and opened his arms for her to jump into.

* * *

"I feared that you were dead when you didn't reply to Uther's message."

"Mother made me come." He said.

Ygraine had taken them to the garden. They had spent a lot of time here as children.

"You are still angry because I married him."

Balinor sighed.

"You don't wish to believe me that he killed our father."

"Uther wouldn't do something like that. His family have been loyal to us for years."

"So why did you want us to come?" Balinor said directing the conversation away from that day.

"Uther wants to lift your exile. He wants you to become part of Camelot once more as long as you give up any rights you have to the throne."

"You want me to throw away hundreds of years of our history."

Ygraine sighed and leant back.

"You have always been unreasonable."

"Oh now I am the unreasonable one."

Balinor stood up and started to pace.

She tried it from a different angle. "You can come home. I want you here as well as mother."

Balinor blinked back the tears.

"You don't know what it was like. Uther loved you enough for you to be adopted by the de Bois. He could then marry you and you would follow him because you love him. I have had to run as our mother has got weaker and weaker. Our father's death killed her. She saw what I saw. She hasn't been the same since."

Ygraine stood up.

"Even the better for you to come back home. If mother isn't well, she doesn't need to be on the run."

Balinor sighed.

"I don't just want you to come home. I need you to come home."

Ygraine took Balinor's hands in her and rested them on her stomach.

He looked up at her.

"What has he done?"

Ygraine dropped his hands.

"Can't you just be happy for me? I am with child. After years of trying it has finally happened."

"Where is he?"

Ygraine shook her head at her brother.

"I would like to remind you that he used to be your friend."

Balinor looked at everything but her.

He ran when he saw Uther speaking with Gorlois, Gaius and Geoffrey.

* * *

"What have you done?!" Balinor shouted as he marched down the corridor.

Gorlois ran forward and held Balinor back.

"Let me go! You don't know what you have done!"

"I thought you might come to me first." Uther said.

Balinor stopped fight Gorlois and he let him go.

"You have no idea what you have done. My sister is pregnant."

Gaius and Geoffrey turned away from Balinor.

"I know isn't it great news."Uther said with a smile.

Balinor tried to reach the older men's eyes but they looked away from him.

"No I won't come back. Not even for my sister. What happens now you only have yourself to blame."

He turned around and marched down the hall.

* * *

 _Back to modern day_

* * *

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

"So … right … my grandfather was the King of Camelot before Uther and you are just expecting me to accept it."

"What is there to accept? It is the truth." The dragon said.

Merlin nods.

"I need to get my head around this."

He turned around to leave.

"I will be waiting Merlin."

* * *

"He did always know more than the rest of them." Geoffrey said.

"How long did he spend in here?" Gaius said. "What that boy didn't know about the history of this place and his family wasn't worth knowing."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you how many of them are still alive?" Gaius said.

Geoffrey got up, pick up the book and allowed it to drop onto the table, spreading dust everywhere.

"It wasn't known who survived when the castle was attacked. Balinor Snr, Regan, Aldwyn and Daegal all supposedly died then. Regan and Anne didn't have any children and goddess only knows where she is. Joan … poor Joan hasn't been in contact since before the attack." Goeffrey said looking down the family tree. "We only know Cwen is still alive due to Balinor Jnr."

"If Balinor Jnr is still alive, it would make him the true king."

Geoffrey nodded. "He never retained any rights he had but if he isn't, then it makes that boy, king."

Gaius sighed.

"You are going to have to look after him. If Uther finds out …" Geoffrey started.

"If Uther finds out then he will know that I helped Balinor all those years ago."


	5. The Sleeping Potion

_I hope you are all well._

 _And yes it is this time of the week again._

 _So glad for it though._

 _Been working a lot and I have tomorrow off, which I am so happy about._

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

 **The Sleeping Potion**

Merlin hadn't stopped thinking about what the dragon said to him.

When Gaius had said that he was special, he thought it was just to do with him magic.

Could Gaius know that he was royalty?

Merlin started to panic.

What happens if he is found out? What would Uther do to him?

He wanted to write to his mother. To ask her about it, to ask her if she knew.

But he knew that he would have known if she knew. They always shared everything.

The more Merlin thought about it, the more excuses he came up with.

The children of the village had always called him a bastard child. If he was one, then he wouldn't have a legitimate right because he was born out of wedlock.

But then he didn't know if his parents were married or not.

Merlin's thought process was interrupted when Gaius entered.

"Have you seen the state of this room?"

Merlin looked around. He had let himself go.

"It just happens."

"By magic?"

Merlin didn't know if Gaius was being serious or joking.

"Yeah."

"Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares."

Merlin nodded at Gaius as he left.

* * *

Merlin jogged up the stairs to Morgana's chambers.

His breath was taken away for the second time by her.

She was so beautiful.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." She said, starting to walk to her changing screen. "Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?"

"Sorry not Gwen." Merlin said.

Morgana turned around to see Merlin.

"Sorry, probably should have knocked." Merlin managed to get out.

Morgana couldn't help but smile.

"Well it is nice to see a new face around. Mixes things up a bit."

Merlin willed his brain to work.

"Gaius wanted me to give you this." He said, holding out the bottle.

Morgana took the bottle and Merlin tried not to focus on how soft her fingers were as they brushed over his.

"Thank you …"

Merlin stared at her for a bit before wondering what she wanted.

"Merlin. My name is Merlin."

Morgana looked at him for a moment. She was sure they had never met but she was sure that she recognised him from somewhere.

"Well Merlin, you should probably get on, shouldn't you?"

Merlin nodded and turned around to leave then stopped.

"Sorry, just ... I have ... I hope you don't mind me saying but ... I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you before."

Morgana smile grew as his cheek reddened.

"Don't worry. You aren't the first and I am sure you won't be the last."

Merlin nodded before leaving Morgana.

* * *

Merlin walked across the drawbridge, towards the forest to go and collect the herbs for Gaius.

He stopped when he saw a blond haired man bulling a servant.

"Where's the target?"

"There, Sir?" He said pointing at it.

"It's into the sun?" The blond haired man said.

Merlin sighed. This was what he had all the time in Ealdor. Constantly being bullied for not having a father.

It wasn't his fault. Like it wasn't this boys fault for being a servant.

"This'll teach him." The blond haired man said, picking up a dagger and throwing it.

Merlin could feel his blood start to boil.

He intervened when the target rolled to his feet.

"Hey, come on, that's enough."

"What?" The blond haired man said, walking towards him.

"You've had your fun my friend."

The man gave him an inquisitive look. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Merlin." He said, holding out his hand, trying to be polite.

"So I don't know you."

"No."

"Yet you called me 'friend'."

"That was my mistake."

"Yes I think so."

Merlin realised the crowd that was starting to develop.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."

He had hoped to have the last word and hoped that he could just walk away.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." The man snorted.

Merlin stopped walking and allowed the man to reach him.

"Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No." He said a bit too quickly. It wasn't the first time he had been asked it.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

Merlin could think of hundreds of things that he could do with his magic.

"You have no idea."

The man held his arms out.

"Be my guest!"

Merlin did think about just walking away but he kept provoking him, that he took a swing.

He winced in pain as his arm was taking behind him.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"What? Who do you think you are? The King?"

"No. I'm his son, Arthur."

Merlin face dropped as Arthur took out his knees.

* * *

Merlin didn't need telling that he had been stupid.

He couldn't sleep that night.

He had too many thoughts to do that.

Merlin still couldn't get over what the dragon had told him.

It made no sense that he was royalty.

He grew up in a small village.

But then there weren't any other Merlins.

Well Merlin had never met another Merlin.

He wanted to speak to someone about it but didn't know who to go to.

And then there was Arthur. The King's son and, more than likely, heir to the throne.

How did that all come into play?

He knew Gaius would be furious with him when he found out.

Gaius had told him to be careful.

Merlin leant his head against the wall.

It was going to be a long night.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

Morgana looked at the bottle in her hands.

She thought over the servant that bought it earlier.

He wasn't like the others and she knew that he would cause trouble.

She just didn't realise how quickly it would happen.

Arthur had told her and Uther what had happened on the training field earlier.

Morgana admired him.

Not many people stood up to Arthur and she wouldn't mind if he was brought down a peg or two.

But Morgana believed she was missing something.

She recognised him from her dreams but couldn't place which ones.

She usually forgot most of them when she woke up but some of them stayed with her.

Morgana took of the cork and emptied the content into her mouth.

She needed a good night's sleep.

Uther was requesting her presence at the feast tomorrow, even though she had repeatedly told him that she wanted no part in the celebrations.

Morgana pulled back the covers of her bed and slipped between them.

She shifted around until she was comfortable and closed her eyes.

Sleep came easier than it had been for a while.


	6. The Revenge Talk

_Hope you are all alright._

 _This chapter is out a it later today because I took a spontaneous (3 hour) trip to go and see one of my friends and I have only just got back._

 _Now for something a bit different to the other chapters so far._

* * *

 **The Revenge Talk**

A man cups his hands and brings the water over his face.

He might live in a cave, far away from civilisation, but he still performs the same routine that his mother had desperately tried to get him into.

He chuckled at the memory.

He had always hated get up in the mornings when he was younger.

He learnt to love them but he always preferred to be up at night and watch the sky come alive with lights.

The man looked down at the bowl.

He knows that he should but in his older age, it had become hard and hard not to.

He misses her deeply and it did hurt to find out that she had moved on, even if he wasn't there all the time.

Or maybe he had died.

The man always lived in hope that he could be reunited with the one that he loved.

He started to tap against the stone, trying to find the strength against doing it.

"Geondlihte gesweorc min" He said, allowing his eyes to turn gold.

He smiled as he watched his love walk around her house, busy making dinner.

He frown slightly as he realised she was on her own and there were a few less belongings.

The boy was nowhere to be seen.

The boy might have been the sign that she had moved on, but the man was always happy that she had someone to look after her and care for her.

His disappearance worried the man.

"Balinor."

Balinor jumped at the sound of the voice and lost his train of thought, leading to the image in the water disappearing.

He turned to look at the person.

"Nimueh." He spat.

"Now that is no way to greet an old friend." She said, smiling at him and taking a seat.

"Oh please, make yourself at home." Balinor's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Don't worry I will."

Balinor glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" She said, teasing him.

He chuckled. "You forget that I watched you try and weave my brother around your finger and then you did the same to Uther, so drop the act. You always want something. What else can you do to destroy my life?"

"Come on now …" Nimueh started.

"What do you want?" Balinor said, standing up.

Nimueh looked him up and down.

"My, my, my, Balinor Jnr has finally grown into a man his father would be proud of. Gone the lanky frame and now look at you. Where did those muscles come from?"

"My father was proud of me." Balinor countered.

Nimueh looked him in the eye.

"Save for Joan, you all had Cwen's eyes. Have you ever seen the sea? It reminds me of that."

Balinor gaze pierced into hers.

"Please get on with it Nimueh. I have no time for your petty games."

Nimueh shivered under his gaze.

"It's time."

"Time for what?" Balinor questioned.

"It's time for revenge."

He removed his gaze and left his spot, moving towards the mouth of the cave.

"Please tell me you haven't even thought about it. He took everything from you."

"And you took just as much." He whispered.

"Think of what a team we could be. We would be unstoppable. You can have you throne and I can have magic back."

Balinor stared at the trees.

"You didn't renounce your claim, did you?"

He remained silent, hoping she would take it as he wasn't interested and leave him.

"You renounced it!" Nimueh shouted.

"I didn't have the time too! I found out that my barren sister was pregnant!" Balinor turned to her. "A _friend_ had helped her out."

Nimueh tried to stand tall but sank back into her seat with his words.

"I meant what I said." She said, looking up at him in remorse. "I didn't know that it was going to take her life."

Balinor wanted to stay angry at her but couldn't.

She had helped him when his magic had been difficult and had helped him find a safe place for his mother to stay.

"I hear he looks like her." Nimueh said.

"I would hope so." Balinor replied dryly.

"Please help me Balinor. I need you. We can bring Uther down together. We can restore magic to the land. I want to write a wrong. I cannot change what happened, nor can I bring Ygraine back but I can try and bring magic back. Please, Balinor."

Balinor shook his head.

"I have lied low for so long that Uther probably thinks I am dead. Let him think that. I have lost everything. My home, my family. It is better off this way."

Balinor walked further into the cave.

"You are the last of your kind. You are the only one that can control the dragons …"

"And the only dragon is chained under Camelot's castle." Balinor said, turning to her. "There is nothing left for me."

Nimueh sighed. "What about justice?"

"What goes around, comes around. He will get what he deserves."

"Maybe you haven't changed. You are still spineless."

Balinor wanted to retort but thought better of it.

"I think you should leave."

"He killed your father."

"And I wouldn't want to leave the Prince without one. He already doesn't have a mother …" He said, trailing off at the end.

"Finish it. You know you want to."

Balinor sighed. "He already doesn't have a mother because of you. You cannot take them both away from him."

Nimueh nods.

"You might not want your revenge. But I am going to have mine."

Balinor shielded his eyes as the dust turned up to signify her leaving.

He was too tired to go after revenge. It had been too long for them to do anything.

He turned back to the bowl.

Nimueh was part of the old life that he had led and it seemed like this cave was going to be how he ends his days.

Camelot didn't need him, the dragons were all dead, save for one, his kind were all dead, his mother probably thought he was dead and Hunith didn't need him.

 _Oh how the mighty have fallen._ Balinor thought.


	7. The Practising Royals

**The Practising Royals**

"I still cannot believe you could be that stupid." Gaius said as Merlin left his room.

"And I have said that I was sorry."

Merlin wanted nothing more than stay in his room.

But in return for his early release, he had to serve at the banquet.

"I still wonder how you still have that head of yours."

Merlin raised his eyebrows in agreement.

"Come on. Don't want to be late now."

Merlin followed Gaius out.

* * *

Merlin didn't really want the first person he runs into to be the idiot from earlier.

"How's the knee walking?" Arthur taunted.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said.

"Well I suppose it something." Arthur replied.

"I knew you were an ass. I just didn't expect you to be a royal one. I suppose I should have guess though."

Merlin turned to walk off but was stopped as he was dragged by his collar.

"If we weren't here now, I would make sure you didn't have a leg to stand on."

"Put him down Arthur."

Both boys turned to see Morgana and Gwen standing there.

"God have mercy." Arthur breathed.

Merlin tried to get his mouth to work but somehow it just remained hung open.

Arthur pushed Merlin roughly out the way.

"Morgana, how nice that you finally join us."

"I am starting to regret it. Uther wishes that I am here, so here I am."

Morgana turned to Merlin.

"Hello again."

Merlin's throat went dry.

"Hi." He managed with a small smile.

"Don't embarrass him any more. He already has made a fool of himself once without your help."

Morgana looked up at Arthur.

"No he didn't. He stood up for Morris, who you treat awfully. I was just a matter of time before you are searching for a new manservant."

"Good riddance. He is useless." Arthur exclaimed.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen said.

Merlin had forgotten about Gwen.

"Yeah." He said, his eyes never leaving Morgana.

"Some people are just born to be queen."

"Or King." Merlin muttered.

He suspected that Gwen never heard him as she didn't comment.

Everyone moved to sit down and Merlin found a spot out of sight but with one of the best views in the hall.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

Merlin looked towards Uther. He hadn't really thought about how Uther must have taken Camelot from his family, a family he didn't know of until a few days ago. He realised how little he knew of his own life.

Merlin clapped his hands over his ears as the King, Prince and Ward started to fall asleep with the rest of the room.

He watched as the singer, who he suspected was Lady Helen, was walking towards the table, eyes fixed on Arthur.

 _"_ _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."_

Merlin looked up. She was the woman from the execution.

He looked around for anything that he could do to stop her. His eyes locked onto the chandelier and it dropped as she produced a dagger.

Merlin sighed with relief as everyone started to wake up and lowered his hands from his ears.

He saw the flash of the blade rather than her throwing it. He knew that Arthur was an idiot but he didn't deserve to die just because of his father's mistakes.

Merlin slowed down time and pulled Arthur out of the way, causing them to both land heavily on the floor.

"You saved my boy's life."

Merlin looked up at the King and jumped to his feet.

"A debt must be repaid." Uther said.

"Oh, well …" Merlin stuttered.

He had just saved the man's son using the thing he hates … and he is being rewarded for it.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." Uther said sternly.

Merlin didn't know whether he was hearing Uther correctly. If he was caught using magic, he would be killed not rewarded.

"Well …"

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household." The King said, interrupting Merlin. "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

"Father!" Arthur protested.

Merlin looked at Arthur.

He supposed it wouldn't be a bad thing would it. He would be able to watch Arthur and help him out. He could find out what the meaning of being heir to the throne meant.

* * *

Merlin jogged down the stair leading to the dragon's cave.

He needed to know where Arthur fitted in. At the moment he was meant to be the next king.

Merlin still hadn't got his head around it but he needed to know what the dragon was thinking.

"Ah, you have returned young warlock."

Merlin looked up at the dragon.

"Warlock?"

"A warlock is someone born of magic." The dragon explained.

"Right." Merlin said.

"I trust you wanted to talk to me rather than just stand there looking confused again."

"Yeah sorry. What does Arthur have to do in all this? He is currently the heir to the throne."

The dragon chuckled. "The young Pendragon. You are right to believe he has an importance."

Merlin waited for the dragon to continue.

"So in your grand master plan for Albion, where does Arthur come into it?"

"Patience young warlock. Everything will become clear when it needs to be. For now, look after the young Pendragon for he will be important for the future."

"Well I am his manservant now."

"Then watch and learn. The skills he has gained over his life you will need."

"Gathered that."

The dragon looked down at Merlin.

"Something still troubles you."

"You said that my grandfather was the king before Uther. He must have had children. How did it fall to him?"

"Proditione."

Merlin looked up at the dragon, confused.

"It means betrayal. Your grandfather was betrayed as was your father. The kingdom may be run by the Pendragon's but it belongs to the Eorðdraca's. They will rule once more."

"Uther betrayed them. How?"

"Not now young warlock, not now."

Merlin ran a hand through his hair.

"Why not?"

"Because, like Arthur, it will be known to you when it needs to be."

Merlin sighed.

"Do you always talk in riddles?"

The dragon gave Merlin something he could call a smile.

"That's the fun of it."

Merlin opened his mouth as the dragon started to fly off.

"WAIT!" He shouted over the sound of the wings.

"That is all I am going to give you tonight." The dragon said as he flew off.

Merlin watched him go and felt more confused than when he came down.

* * *

 _NightsAnger, Yo, LonelyLilZivaDavid and Linorien were all right about what Proditione._


	8. The Lonely Sorcerers

_Reply to a review_

 _Teekalin - Yes Balinor does have a more active role and here is another chapter of him (and Nimeuh)_

* * *

 **The Lonely Sorcerers**

Balinor knows he should have. He _really_ shouldn't have left that cave. But he had to see her in person. He had been putting off this visit for a very long time.

Balinor watched as Hunith walked around her house. There was a danger for him being here, let alone see her again. He wished that he didn't need to flee when he had to.

Balinor had thought over that day constantly.

Did he really need to run like he did? Could he have fought off Uther's men? Would he be able to hide instead? Would Hunith think any little of him if he didn't run? Did Hunith think little of him because he ran?

Balinor shook his head.

This wasn't the time to think over the questions that had plagued him for years.

He could try and blame Gaius for the misery that he has felt, but Balinor could never. If Balinor saw Gaius again, he would thank him. Thank him for introducing him to the most amazing woman he had ever met.

Trust him to fall for a peasant. He had always felt more at ease with the common folk than the guests that his father use to have. It didn't really matter though at that point. As his father ones told him, they were living in a time where they could marry for love. Now it had gone back to tradition.

Balinor could never fathom why people married for an alliance. Marrying for love was much simpler and everyone was happy. He remembers when one Lord came to stay and he had to drag his wife around to events. He did speak with the Lady and she had told him that he was lucky that he could marry for love as she despised her husband.

Balinor thought back to what Nimueh had said, about Arthur looking like Ygraine. If he just had her eyes, he would be happy. He always loved how blue her eyes were and the way they lit up as he did magic.

Ygraine was the unfortunate one in the family as she couldn't use magic. Their father had said that with study she could do simple spells but she was always happier just to watch.

Balinor looked back up at Hunith.

He wanted to tell her who he was but he believed that she would treat him differently, if she believed him in the first place.

He watched as she walked around the house and blew out the candles, letting the house fill with darkness.

* * *

She had every right to know.

The package was the easiest thing to leave.

Balinor had seen that the boy who lived with her had magic and it would help him when he came back home.

The letter that he had written her, now that was harder to leave. She had every right to know who he was. She had every right to know what he should have told her when he was here last.

Hunith had been kind to him. She had given him a house to call home and in return he gave her his heart. He would never ask for it back. It was hers to keep forever.

Balinor tapped the letter on the table before putting it back into his jacket. He couldn't do it to her.

She had moved on. She had left the life they wanted behind. She had a child. Or he suspected was her child. The boy could be hers or it could be someone that she took in. Like him.

Balinor had never really thought about it like that before.

What if she didn't move on? What if she was waiting for him to return? What if he has stayed away all these years for nothing?

He pulled the letter back out. Should he leave it or not?

Balinor walked over to where Hunith slept.

He knew it was weird and creepy but he had to see her up close again. There was only so much that scrying could offer.

He now knew why his father would always compliment his mother. Hunith was still as beautiful as the day he met her.

Balinor pocketed the letter again.

She had every right to know, but that knowledge would put her in danger. If she hadn't moved on then he hope that they would met again and he would tell her in person.

* * *

Nimueh sat back.

She had watched as Merlin had used magic to save Arthur. She could almost laugh at the irony. Magic had almost caused the boy's death while magic saved his life.

Nimueh hadn't lied when she said that Arthur looked like Ygriane, because he did. She could still remember Ygraine's blue eyes growing in amazement as she watched Nimueh perform a spell and her blonde hair blowing in the wind as they cantered across fields. She was the only friend that Nimueh had.

Balinor's words hurt but they weren't things that she hadn't already told herself a number of different times before.

She blamed herself as well as Uther for what happened. He had been on her back constantly about it that she hadn't read up about it when she performed the spell.

Nimueh remembered the looks she got when the news hit the Isle. She said she was helping out a friend. That was all she was trying to do. She knew how much Ygriane wanted to give Uther a child, an heir to his stolen throne.

Nimueh knew of the hurt that followed in Uther's wrath. She had seen many of her friends died as a result of her actions.

She didn't know if she was blessed or cursed by the fact that she had survived the worst of the purge. She felt blessed as she was one of the people closest to Uther and she managed to survive it. But then again she felt cursed as so many had died due to her mistake.

Now it was time to make things right.

Nimueh was going to try and reverse everything she had caused. She wanted … not needed magic to rule the lands again.

Balinor was going to become King if he liked it or not.


	9. The Trusted Prince

**The Trusted Prince**

Merlin looked around the room and his eyes locked on Arthur. He glared at him as Arthur gave him a wide smile. He hated this.

Merlin's relationship with Arthur had grown over the last few weeks. He knew that Arthur wasn't a bad guy and that he was someone under a lot of pressure due to his status. Merlin didn't blame him.

But Arthur had started to trust Merlin. Everything that happened with Valiant and the Anfac had help to build it.

"Nice hat."

Merlin turned to Gwen.

"Thanks."

He felt ridiculous in the 'official ceremonial robes' as Arthur called them. Merlin couldn't see anyone else wearing the god awful hat.

He looked up and caught Morgana's eye. He grabbed the hat of his head and tried to smooth down his hair. Gwen starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I think it is cute."

Merlin blushes slightly.

"I don't know what you are on about." His eyes returned to Morgana.

"If it is any consolation, she thinks very highly of you." Gwen said as everyone moved towards their seats.

Merlin didn't really pay attention to Bayard words or what was happening. It was a peace treaty. Nothing could go wrong.

"Merlin, I need to speak to you."

He looked down at the serving girl he ran into earlier.

"What is it?"

"Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell."

Merlin nodded and followed her out.

* * *

"Stop!" Merlin said as he rushed to Arthur's side. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!"

He took the goblet out of Arthur's hands.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin said, not taking his eyes off Bayard.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard exclaimed. "I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged."

Uther turned to Merlin.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

Merlin looked over at 'Cara'.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned now."

"He was seen lacing it."

"This is absurd!" Bayard said.

Uther thought for a few minutes.

"He'll drink it." He said, pointing to Merlin.

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" Arthur argued.

Merlin thought that Arthur's concern for him was flattering and then he realised if he did die, his destiny would end here.

"And if he lives?" Bayard said.

"Then you have my apologies and you can do with him as you will." Uther replied.

Merlin brought the goblet up and toasted to Bayard and Arthur before drinking it. He had never had wine before and he enjoyed the sweetness of it.

 _I could get use to this._ Merlin thought as he finished it off.

He waited for a few seconds before saying anything. "It's fine."

"He's all …" Merlin heard Uther start.

The blood felt like it had all rushed to his ears and he couldn't hear anything. Spots plagued his vision and his throat felt dry.

Merlin never remembers hitting the floor.

* * *

Arthur stood at his fire place.

He needed to go and get that flower. He needed to go and save Merlin. He didn't know where this feeling came from but in the last few weeks Arthur had started to trust Merlin and his judgement. There was something about Merlin that just made Arthur want to trust him. He would say that it was a familiarity but Arthur was sure that he had never met Merlin before.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat out feast for entertainment."

Arthur turned towards the door and saw Morgana standing there.

"Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright."

"You had Merlin to deal with."

Arthur smiled. "He has had the same effect on you."

"How is he?" Morgana said, sounding worried.

"He will die if I don't get this flower that can save his life. But…" Arthur said, trailing off.

"But Uther won't let you."

Arthur sighed and dragged a hand through his hair.

"Damn Uther. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right and damn the consequences." Morgana said before looking at the floor. "And yes. If you are talking about Merlin having a slight familiarly then yes he has had the same effect on me. I don't want him to die."

Arthur nodded.

"Could you cover for me?"

Morgana smiled up at him.

"It will be my pleasure to take as much of the blame as possible."

* * *

"How is it possible?" Uther spat as silently as he could.

"Sire he is unconscious. He wouldn't be able to hear anything you say."

"I don't want anyone else find out."

The King started to pace.

"What is up Sire?"

"I thought he was dead. I thought I was rid of him. I thought he … I thought I would never have to deal with him again."

"Who?" Gaius said, trying not to let on the he knew what the king was on about.

"Balinor." Uther said through his teeth. He pointed towards Merlin. "He looks exactly the same as he did when he was younger."

"Couldn't it just be …" Gaius started.

"A coincidence. Balinor must still be alive."

Gaius could feel his heart beating in his chest.

"I know you smuggled him out of Camelot all those years ago."

Gaius let out a long sigh.

"I didn't know whether to be upset or angry or happy." Uther continued. "I just thought I would never see him again."

Uther looked down at Merlin.

"How much does the boy know of his family?"

"If he knows anything sire, he hasn't told me."

"Good, good. We need to keep it that way. He can never know that he is …"

Uther stopped as the door of the physician's chambers opened.

"I'm sorry milord. I hoping I haven't interrupted anything but I was just wondering how Merlin was." Morgana said.

"I need a word with you Morgana. Now!" Uther said, pushing past her out of the chamber.

"No change Morgana." Gaius said.

Morgana nodded before following Uther.

* * *

"Still alive, then?"

Merlin looked at the door and smiled at Arthur.

"Oh, yeah, just about." He paused. "I understand I have you to thank for that."

"Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by." Arthur said, trying to shake it off. "I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright."

Merlin nodded.

"I expect you to be back to work tomorrow." Arthur said.

"Oh yeah, of course, bright and early."

Arthur nodded and turned to leave.

"Thank you." Merlin said. "You didn't have to save my life."

"You saved mine. Only returning the favour."


	10. The Knighted Commoner

**The Knighted Commoner**

Even though he moaned about doing it, Merlin had come to enjoy going out and getting herbs for Gaius. It meant he was away from the hustle and bustle of Camelot. Merlin enjoyed being in the forest and he could feel his magic responding with the outside world more.

After he was poisoned, he hadn't really had any time to himself to think over what happened and what Uther had said. Gaius was wrong when he said that Merlin wouldn't be able to hear him as he heard every word he said. Merlin had little idea of what to do. Uther knew who he was.

But then he could see an upside. He would be alright as long as he never mentions that he knew.

It was also nice to have a name for his father.

Merlin felt a shift in his magic before he heard the screeching. He turned to see the winged beast before running in the opposite direction.

He felt his heart hammer against his chest, his feet thud against the ground, his stomach drop as he fell over. Merlin tried backing up but the beast was on top of him before he could do anything.

 _Well this is a way to go. Not by poison but a beast._ Merlin thought.

He closed his eyes.

"RUN!"

Merlin opened his eyes to see a stranger trying to pick him up off the floor. He had little option but to go with him as they jumped over the fallen tree and leant on it.

Merlin waited for a few seconds before looking over the top.

"It's gone." Merlin sighed in relief and turned back to the stranger. "You saved my life. I'm Merlin."

"Lancelot."

Merlin shook Lancelot's hand and noticed that he was getting paler. He looked to where his other hand was covering his side.

"Did it catch you?" Merlin said, peeling his hand away.

"It's just a scratch." Lancelot reassured him.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Merlin untied his neckerchief and placed it over the wound. "I have a horse not far from here. If we can get back there, I can get you some help."

Merlin threw Lancelot's arm, on his good side, over his shoulder and held tried to hold the neckerchief in place.

"It will be fine." Lancelot said.

"I am sure it will be but it is better to be safe than sorry."

Merlin practically dragged Lancelot towards the horse. But he knew the problem wasn't going to be getting him to the horse, it was going to be getting him on it.

* * *

Gaius had managed to heal Lancelot no problem, saying that it wasn't something to worry about it but it was more than a scratch.

Merlin watched as Lancelot looked over the city, much too how he did when Merlin first arrived.

"Ever since I was a child, I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the Knights of Camelot." Lancelot turned to him. "I know what you're thinking, I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land."

"Aren't you that?"

Lancelot shook his head.

"You took on that … thing with no concern for yourself. That's bravery."

"It was nothing." Lancelot said as he sat down on the table he was standing on.

"As many things knights do. They would love you."

"Would they?"

"Yes, I even think you could put Arthur to shame."

Lancelot chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, I will go and ask him now." Merlin said as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"You know Arthur?"

Merlin smiled at him. "You bet I do."

* * *

Arthur pushed to door hard than he should have done.

"Why can't I find anyone?" He shouted. "That was the third one to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" He turned to Merlin. "I am so desperate that I think you would be better than some of those idiots."

"Well I think I might be able to help."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Merlin, I did actually mean it. You have no idea what it takes to become a knight."

"You are an idiot sometimes." Merlin said. "Not me. I know someone that does though."

Arthur turned from Merlin and walked behind the changing screen.

"Really?" He said, throwing his tunic over.

"I have seen him. He is really good. He saved my life." Merlin said as he picked up the tunic.

"That wouldn't be that hard. Did he save you from a daisy?"

Merlin sighed loudly.

"No it was from a griffin."

Arthur put his head around the screen.

"A griffin?"

Merlin started to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, it is a winged beast. Head of an eagle, body of a loin."

"Is he a nobleman?"

Merlin turned to look at Arthur.

"What would that have to do with anything?"

"Well if he is a nobleman that I would love to meet him. The First Code of Camelot is that only those of noble blood can serve as knights. Sometimes I forget that you haven't been here long."

"I am sure he is."

Arthur smiled. "Good, we need all the help we can get. He might know how to defeat this griffin."

Merlin nodded before leaving with Arthur's clothes.

* * *

Merlin glanced at the book in front of him. There is some much that he could look up. He could see who he was, the family that he belonged to.

Merlin opened up the book. The page revealed the line of Northumbrian nobility. He had no idea where that was but knew that it wasn't anywhere close.

Merlin pulled the parchment out of him jacket and straighten it out next to the page.

"Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon" He whispered under his breath.

He smiled to himself as he looked at his copy. It seemed very well done and he hoped that it would pass.

Merlin knew that he should but the temptation was too much. He flipped forward until he reached the Eorðdraca page. He turned around to see if the librarian is still in his place before looking at his family.

* * *

"They will restore your knighthood. They would be crazy not to. You killed the griffin." Merlin said as they waited outside the council chamber.

"But I didn't kill the griffin did I?" Lancelot said looking at Merlin.

Merlin raised his eyebrow at him.

"'Bregdan anweald'"

Merlin eyes went wide.

"I heard you. I saw you. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Merlin nodded.

"I cannot take the credit for this nor can I rip Arthur and his father apart."

"You are a good man Lancelot."

"I am sure one day I will know that."

"And when that day comes I will call on you." Merlin said, leaving before he said too much.


	11. The Vengeance Memories

_Hey guys_

 _I think I got like 100 emails last night because everyone was updating._

 _Anyone that has read the changes timeline, the first chapter of To Kill a King is up._

 _I have fallen in love with Downtown by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. I have listened to it on repeat for the last few days._

 _Hope you all enjoy, we are back to Nimueh and Balinor_

* * *

 **The Vengeance Memories**

Nimueh closed the book.

She knew she shouldn't have picked it up but a part of her needed to. It was a time where she was loved.

She smoothed down the warn cover. The book was filled with notes and little trinkets that she had collected over the years. Most of them were adventures with the Eorðdraca.

Nimueh always believed that the Eorðdracas were unbeatable. That they would rule Camelot until it was burnt to the ground. They had always accepted her and Balinor Snr had even given her a place in the royal household as Regean's advisor from the Isle of the Blessed.

She was more than happy to take the role. It meant she got to spend a lot of time with Regean.

Nimueh had always had a soft spot for him and tried many times to get him to share her bed. Unfortunately for her, his eyes and bed were only for Anne. And she would admit that she had tried a couple of times to break them up.

But Nimueh had learnt years ago that true love is the purest magic out there. It was the first thing that she was taught when she joined the Isle.

Now Uther was an easier man to get into bed. And he had shared her bed a number of times in the past. But that was only really in the early part of his reign.

Gorlois had introduced his wife, Vivienne, and Uther had been all over her like a dog on heat.

It was Ygraine that Nimueh felt most sorry for.

The poor woman was trying her hardest to try and make sure that the Pendragon line Uther knew the importance of a true born heir. A bastard wouldn't be able to take the throne anyway. Not matter what the claim.

Nimueh had always wondered if it would have been different if she had bore him a child.

It also made her feel bad as Ygraine was her best friend. They had just clicked when they met when Nimueh was 14 and Ygraine was 12. She would always practice her spells when Ygraine was with her because Nimueh always loved the way her blue eyes lit up in amazement.

Nimueh wiped away a tear. She was just trying to help her friend. She knew how much Ygraine wanted a son, and not just for Uther's sake. Ygraine had always loved children and Nimueh would always go with her when she went to visit the orphanage.

When Camelot fell to Uther, he had approached her with what he should do about Ygraine.

Nimueh was the one that persuaded him to allow the De Bois to adopt her as their own. She had always known that they were desperate for a girl and knew that Ygraine got on well with Tristan. So much so Tristan fought Uther, blaming him for her death.

Nimueh never could believe that Ygraine had married someone that was responsible for her father and brothers' deaths. But then Balinor Jnr had told her that Ygraine didn't want to believe him.

Nimueh sighed before lifting herself out the chair.

The better times were those in the Eorðdraca era. Nimueh wanted to make sure that it came around again.

* * *

Balinor looked at the fork in the path.

He is out of the cave properly for the first time in 19 years. He should really go and see her. But he had never been strong enough to tell his mother what happened in Camelot 21 years ago.

If she had found out about Ygraine's pregnancy then it wasn't from him. He knew that she would have been so upset by it.

Balinor sighed before taking the path he should have done all those years ago. He needed to see if his mother was still alive.

* * *

"Mother?" Balinor says as he pushed the door open.

Cwen turned around and dropped the candle she was holding. Balinor quickly used magic to stop the flame from spreading.

She gave him a wide smile, tears building in her eyes and she strode forward and embraced him.

"If you hadn't have called me Mother, I would have thought you were a ghost."

"I'm sorry I haven't been back." Balinor said, holding his mother as tight as possible.

"It doesn't matter. You have been in Camelot. You have been with Ygraine." Cwen's smile started to drop. "Haven't you?"

"Sit down."

"Balinor, say what to have to say."

He sighed and looked down at the floor.

"You never went did you?"

"Oh I went." Balinor snapped and released his mother. "I went to be asked to give up the claim I have to Camelot's throne. And I was so close to doing it. I never wanted the throne, you know that. I was happy that Uther had it. He worked so bloody hard for it. But then she had to ruin it." He rested on the fireplace. "She told me she was pregnant. I flipped."

"I bloody well hope you did." Cwen said.

"I'm the only one left Ma. Save for Joan but then we would never know if she is okay. Ygraine died in child birth. Nimueh told me that he looks like her."

"I would hope so."

Balinor allowed himself to smile at his mother's comments. "Nimueh was the one to cast the spell."

He turned to his mother after she hadn't said anything.

She shook her head at him. "No, she wouldn't have. What have I told you about lying?"

"I wish I was."

Cwen dropped it for the moment.

"So you left Camelot then, where have you been?"

"I couldn't get out of Camelot quick enough. I travelled for a bit. Met up with some of the dragonlords. I admit that I couldn't come back to tell you what happened."

His mother raised her eyebrow at him.

"19 years ago, I was called back to Camelot for the second and last time. All the other dragonlords had either been killed or went underground. Uther asked me to called Kilgharrah. He said he wanted to do a deal with him. I was stupid to think that. Uther captured him and placed him underneath the castle while he threw me into a cell, to be added to the list to be executed.

"Gaius came down to help some of the druids escape when he saw me. He hadn't even realised that I had come back. He helped me out and sent me, with the druids, to Ealdor. I was staying with a family member of his, I believe it was his niece. She was welcoming and lovely. You would have liked her. I fell for her ma, I fell for her like Regan fell for Anne. But Uther sent men after me and I had to flee. I haven't seen her since."

"You will see her again."

Balinor looked up at his mother. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well I need to meet the woman that stole my youngest's heart."

He gave her a small smile.

"Nimueh came to me a few weeks ago. She said that it is time to take our revenge. I told her no but I have thought about it. You told me to remember it. Should I avenge their deaths?"

"It is up to you. But remember that revenge isn't always as sweet as it might seem."


	12. The Name Calling

**The Name Calling**

Merlin now knew the castle like the back of his hand.

It was easy to fly through the corridors and even found some of the servant corridors. They were better when he was late in the mornings, which was becoming a more regular. Not that Arthur minded most of the time. He liked his sleep.

He also knew all the servants of the castle whether they were cleaners or down in the kitchen. Merlin just like to know who everyone was. But then he suspected that it was because he grew up in a village where everyone knew everybody.

 _"_ _Help!"_

Merlin turned around. It did sound like it was out loud but he knew he would sound crazy if he said that he hear a voice in his head.

But then he felt it as well. A pull of magic. Merlin followed it out to the main courtyard.

 _"_ _Help me! Please."_

He scanned the area and noticed a boy sitting there staring at him.

 _"_ _Please you have to help me."_

 _"_ _Why?"_ Merlin replied, not really known how he was doing it.

At that moment, guards flowed into the yard. "You lot over there. You lot with me."

 _"_ _They are after me. Please help me. They will kill me if they find me."_

Merlin calmly walks to the next door. From here, Morgana's chambers weren't far. She would keep him safe.

 _"_ _When I nod, run."_

He opened the door and made sure no one was about, then nodded when most of the guards backs were turned. He grabbed the boy's hand when he reached him and ran as quickly as he could, and pushed even harder when he heard the guard shout after them. Merlin knew he should have knocked but it was a situation which didn't require it.

"Merlin! You cannot just run into my chambers when you feel like it." Morgana shouted.

"They are after him. Yours were the closest."

He watched as Morgana's eyes dropped to the boy that Merlin was holding onto.

"You have brought him to the right place."

Merlin sighed. She was the one person he knew in Camelot that didn't hate and wasn't scared of magic.

Knocks broke the scene. Gwen walked towards the door while Morgana beckoned Merlin over.

He wasn't really listening to what the guards said to Morgana. He was more focused on the boy that had just fainted and his blood on his hand.

* * *

The boy kept drifting in and out of conscience but Merlin still hadn't found out what his name was. As he was looking after him, the boy woke up from his fever.

 _"_ _Emrys, thank you."_

 _"_ _Emrys?"_ Merlin asked.

 _"_ _The druids speak of you fondly. Your destiny is widely known. The druids wait for the day to take the throne and they can be free once more."_

 _"_ _Then they might be waiting a while. I am not going to sit on that throne for a while. I am only the true heir."_

 _"_ _Spoken like your grandfather. You are definitely an Eorðdraca."_

Merlin gave him a confused look.

 _"_ _My surname is Nraig. My family followed the Pendragon's and forced them to marry. We fell and lost the power."_

The way the boy was talking to him, made him feel like he should know things that he didn't.

Merlin turned as the door opened.

"Don't worry, it is only me." Morgana said.

Merlin smiled at her.

 _"_ _You like her Emrys."_

He turned back to the boy.

 _"_ _Is it that obvious?"_

"Is he okay?" Morgana asked, sitting down next to Merlin.

"He is a bit weak. Maybe it is due to the blood. I don't want to, because he will kill me, but we might have to get Gaius to look at him."

 _"_ _No but you trust her, don't you?"_

"You were brave to save him."

Merlin didn't really like having two conversations at once.

 _"_ _You wouldn't be here now if I didn't."_ He said to the boy. "It was nothing. Too many have died because of something they cannot help."

"I am glad we think the same way."

"You are taking a huge risk though."

Morgana turned to him. "I am sure Uther will let it go. He is an innocent boy."

"But he has magic. That makes him guilty by default. There is very little anyone who is suspected of having magic can do, if they have the gift or not."

"The gift? I have always been taught it was a burden."

"But you don't believe that." Merlin commented.

"Well, I have been thinking for a while. What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?"

 _"_ _Tell her Emrys. Tell her who you really are."_

He was tempted. So tempted to tell her but the moment passed.

"You should get Gaius. I don't want him dying on us after all your hard work."

Merlin sighed as she got up and walked away.

* * *

Gaius wasn't happy to say the least.

"I cannot believe that you are still being this stupid. You might as well go around with a sign, telling Uther that you are an Eorðdraca."

Merlin hoped that he did give him a confused face. "An Eorðdraca?"

"Never mind about that. What are you going to do with the boy?"

"He deserves to go back to his people. There is a camp in the darkling woods."

"I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't worry I do."

* * *

 _"_ _Morgana."_

Morgana looked around before looking down at the boy.

"Was that you?"

 _"_ _Druids can speak telepathically to each other."_

"Suppose it is easier. Not everyone is going to know your secrets."

 _"_ _Get Merlin to open up. He will need you for the future."_

She was about to answer when the same man knocked and walked through her door.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"You know you can trust me right?"

"Of course I do. I would have thought that him being here would have showed you that."

"Is there anything else? Last time we talked you looked like you were going to say something."

Merlin joined her sitting on the floor.

"I was going to say something but I don't know how you are going to take it. I like you Morgana and I have been told something that changes everything that I thought I knew about myself. And maybe if you accept me then maybe the rest of them will too."

"Accept you?"

He had thought of the right spell to show her ever since he wanted to say it.

He clasped his hands together. "It is probably best if I showed you. Blóstma."

Merlin opened his hands to reveal the rose and held it out to her. He could not tell what she was thinking but he could guess that it wasn't going to go the way he wanted.

"Get out."

And there he saw it. It wasn't as fearful as it could have been but her eyes showed that she was scared.

He jumped up, put the rose on the table and left.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault." The boy said.

"I know that she needs time to think over it. But I would have thought that she would be the best one to show first. She isn't like the others. She thinks differently."

Merlin led him through the forest towards the camp.

"She will come around. Just give her time."

"I just cannot help but feel like an idiot."

"It will be okay."

Merlin started to wonder when he had put so much trust in this boy. It was on his advice that he told Morgana. He hadn't even known her long. How was he to know that she wouldn't tell anyone?

"Thank you Emrys."

Merlin looked up at the older man. "I suppose I should get use to that."

"As you should get used to being called an Eorðdraca." He said. "Iseldir. Thank you for bring Mordred to us."

Merlin looked down at Mordred and nodded.

"I need to start somewhere. I have a lot to live up to it seems."

Iseldir nodded before holding his hand out to Mordred.

"Come on Mordred. Emrys needs to get back to his home."

Merlin watched them go, wondering how much he had to live up to.


	13. The Magnificent Sword

_For anyone interested I have finished writing this story and have written the first chapter to the squeal._

 _I hope you enjoy my twist at the end._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

 **The Magnificent Sword**

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot."

Merlin claps but not as enthusiastically as everyone else. He was still confused about how this all worked. Realistically he should be the Crown Prince. He couldn't see how this destiny was going to work itself out.

"So how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?" Gwen asked.

"Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege." Merlin said as sarcastically as he could.

"Is everything okay? Just you haven't been the same since …" Gwen dropped her voice to a whisper. "Since the druid boy."

"Everything is fine. Arthur has just been a little stressed out about this and has taken it out on me. Everything will calm down now."

"Did something happen between you and Morgana?"

He turned to Gwen and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Just she hasn't been the same since either. She blames it on sleep. Will you speak to her? She might open up to you."

Merlin shook his head. "If she won't open up to you, she is less likely to open up to me. I have only known her for a few months."

Gwen nodded.

The whole hall jumps in shook as a knight burst into the room, jumping through the windows on his horse. Merlin watched the knight as he trotted towards the top table and threw his gauntlet down in front of Arthur. The knights armour was a dark silver and well worn, with scratches marking all over it. His shield had a dragon on it, similar to that of the Pendragon crest.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge."

Merlin looked at Arthur and saw that he was annoyed. He was obviously hoping to pick it up first.

"Single Combact. Noon tomorrow. Till the death."

Owain nodded and the knight left the celebrations.

Merlin had an extremely bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Are they coming back to haunt us all?" Geoffrey asked.

"We did nothing to stop Uther." Gaius replied.

Geoffrey smiled. "Could we?"

Gaius shook his head.

"So it is Regan." He said.

"Who else would it have been?"

The physician shrugged.

"I suppose Uther should be informed, if he hasn't already guessed."

* * *

"I know Gaius. I am not that stupid." Uther said as he heard the physician enter his study. "Dead men don't return."

"You can try to keep saying that to yourself but that won't bring back Sir Owian or save Sir Penalore tomorrow."

"This must be Balinor. He has obviously sent his son to spy on us."

"Sire even if he is Balinor's son, I believe that Merlin has no idea. I happened to throw the Eorðdraca name into a conversation and he looked confused by it."

Uther remained silent for a while.

"I know Arthur wants to challenge him. I fear that he will throw his own gauntlet down."

Gaius sighed.

"There is only one thing you can do about it."

Uther turned to him for the first time.

"What would that be?"

"To throw down yours first."

* * *

Merlin watched as Uther and Arthur's gauntlets landed on the floor at the same time in front of the knight.

He turned between them before picking up Uther's.

"My grievances aren't with you." He said to Arthur.

Merlin knew how much Arthur wanted to fight this unbeatable knight. It must have crushed him.

"To the death." Uther said.

The knight nodded before leaving the field.

* * *

"You lecture me on not risking my life as I am your heir. You are such a hypocrite sometimes." Arthur spat at him.

"And you don't have the right to speak to me like that."

Merlin stayed in the shadows.

He felt like he had to do something to stop this but the dragon had told him that he was the perfect opportunity to remove Uther from the throne and put an end to his reign of terror.

But to Merlin, it didn't feel right.

This was the man that destroyed his family. He was sitting upon a stolen throne.

But Arthur wasn't ready and Merlin could take the throne off of Uther, not Arthur. He had become good friends with Arthur and could see him as his right hand man.

Merlin knew he had to talk to someone about it.

* * *

"Uther has asked me to make a potion for Arthur because he is scared that he will take his place." Gaius mentioned.

"And Arthur has asked me to raid your cupboards so that he can give his father something so he can take his place tomorrow."

The both chuckled.

"What are we going to do with them?"

That's when it hit Merlin.

"We give into their requests."

"I want to know your thinking first."

Merlin scratched his head. "They will both be out cold and safe. Someone else takes their place."

"That isn't a bad idea. Who will take their place?"

"Haven't thought that far yet."

Gaius looked at Merlin. "Do _not_ do anything stupid."

Merlin gave him a wide smile. "No I won't"

* * *

"I have an idea but I don't think you will like it."

The Dragon looked down at him.

"Go on."

"Uther is worried that Arthur will take his place and Arthur wants to take his place. What if someone else took their place?"

"And I suppose you are hoping to do that."

Merlin nodded.

"You do realise that it will be your uncle."

"My Uncle?"

"The crest that you told me about could only be Regan Eorðdraca's, your father's oldest brother."

Merlin scratched the back of his head. "But he is a wraith. What is dead is dead."

"Even so the wraith will be as skilled as the man it possesses. Regan once held Arthur's title of being the most skilled warrior in the five kingdoms. Do you think you could defeat him?"

Merlin smile dropped slightly.

"I have been Arthur's servant for three months now. I have picked a few things off him. Anyway I have magic on my side."

The dragon admired Merlin courage. "You do realise if it was the other way round, Uther would have allowed you to die."

"Then I will always be the better man." Merlin sighed. "Also, if and when the time comes to take the throne, I could take the throne of Uther but not Arthur."

"You have become loyal to the young Pendragon."

"He is also a better man than his father."

"I just hope you know what you are doing."

Merlin gave him a wide smile. "Well I need to learn anyway. Why not start now?"

* * *

Merlin hated every single part of this. The armour was heavy and all the movement had made sure that the undershirt was drenched with sweat. He felt so uncomfortable and he was no closer to defeating the wraith.

They had been matching blows for a while now and Merlin was looking for only an opening, a weakness. After that it would be game over for him. Well that is what Arthur usually tells the new recruits that want to be knights.

At this moment, Merlin was trying not to focus on the burning sensation in his thighs from trying to keep as low as the wraith and in his arms from holding the sword. It wasn't like the sword was heavy but it now felt like it was made of stone.

Merlin slide back as he pushed of their locked swords. The wraith ran forward and swung for his head. He ducked, falling onto one of his knees and thrusted his sword up through the solar plexus, so much so that the tip came out at the back of his neck. He held it there for a few seconds before drawing it back out.

Merlin was pushed back slightly as the wraith screamed and burst into flames. He stood up straight, still trying to gain his breath back. He turned to the stands, looking at the people cheering for him. He knew why Arthur loved this so much. It was a high and a feeling Merlin was sure he wouldn't feel again for a long time.

His eyes moved from the people to where the throne and Morgana was. She was standing up clapping and smiling. He gave her a short bow before walking off the arena.


	14. The New Tactics

_This was the point that I hated myself for having father and son with the same name. Note to self, Never ever do it again. You won't just confuse your readers but yourself as well._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

 **The New Tactics**

Nimueh didn't know whether to admire him or pity him. She growled as Merlin once again managed to ruin on of her plans to get Uther off the throne. Didn't he understand that they were on the same side?

She had tried to kill him and Arthur seemed very determined to save him. She had no idea that the Pendragon house could be so loyal. Not after what Uther did.

But then again there was something different about the younger Pendragon and Nimueh would almost say that he had Ygraine's character.

Arthur, although arrogant, was kind, thoughtful and does care about the people of Camelot. He has all the makings to be a very good king. A pity he would never make it.

Nimeuh was still thinking of a way that she could get Balinor on her side. It was more difficult than she imagined. She couldn't go into Camelot and see what the rules said about legacy and tradition but she hoped there was something in there that would strengthen Balinor's claim, which she prayed he still had. He never directly told her whether he still had it or not.

But it seemed she had a little manservant to remove first.

She still had no clue how he managed to defeat Regan. She remembers when Regan held Arthur's title of the best warrior in the five kingdoms. A simple manservant wouldn't be able to defeat him, especially not one as clumsy as he is. Nimueh was quite impressed that he managed to stay upright for most of it.

There was a part of her that swears that she recognises him but she cannot place where she has seen him before. There is a familiarity about him and Nimueh wished she knew where it was from. It had been bugging her for weeks.

Then she had a thought.

What if he didn't realise the attacks where on Uther? What if he was just trying to protect Arthur? What if she could get him to join her?

He was skilled in magic and would make an excellent addition to the team. Plus it would mean that she could get inside information.

Nimueh leant back in her chair.

It was the perfect solution as trying to kill him was getting her nowhere. It was a win-win situation.

* * *

Uther tapped at his desk in his study. He had not been happy with Gaius for drugging him and that a mystery knight had managed to defeat Regan. It had been Uther's ambition to beat Regan and he hadn't had the chance when he stormed the castle. By the time he had run halfway across the castle to kill him, he was pale and cold.

He tried to be like Regan as much as possible when he was younger. Regan was the best warrior in the five kingdoms. Regan was the hero of the day always. Regan was just so perfect. Regan could do nothing wrong in anyone's eyes. Even Uther's own father's eyes.

Uther had tried not to be like his father. He always hoped to be the better man. But he knew that he was turning into him. He knew it every time Arthur disobeyed him.

His father was strict but fair. Even though he was good friends with Balinor II, their parenting techniques differed. Balinor would give his children all the time in the world whereas his father would try and sort any problem out as quickly as he could so that he could go back to his 'important' paper work. Balinor listened, his father ignored.

Sometimes Uther would wish that he was born an Eorðdraca than a Pendragon.

Not that it mattered now anyway. Balinor had been dead for 30 years and he hadn't heard a word from his father in the same amount of time. Mainly because the whole family had disowned him.

He was only able to keep his name because he was widely known in Camelot. He was a Pendragon whether his family liked it or not.

Uther was glad that Gorlois stayed by his side. It was nice to have one friend that understood him. But then again Gorlois had always been closer to Balinor.

He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes.

He was thinking about this and going down memory lane because of Regan being raised and Arthur's manservant looking like Balinor. He was stressed because of all the things that were happening. He hadn't slept well for days and it was taking its toll.

There had been some funny things going on but Uther could let them go for now. The next time someone tried to attack Camelot, they would be ready.

They would soon find out who was behind it all. They would go back to peace soon. The Eorðdracas would no longer haunt him.

Everything will turn out fine.

* * *

Balinor watched as the flames licked at the logs.

He had been thinking about what his mother had said ever since he left. She was right. She was always right. Nimueh was wrong. It isn't time for revenge. It had already been mapped out in destiny and the stars. Balinor could feel that it wasn't time.

He shouldn't have left his mother but he was sure that he would never have realised that if he hadn't. He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't tempted by Nimueh's offer. Yes he never wanted the throne but there was a part of him that couldn't allow the history of Camelot to end with the Pendragons. It wouldn't have felt right.

But then again the way Uther took Camelot was completely legal. He won Camelot fair and square. There was something in the back of Balinor's mind that told him that he would be … well the real king.

There was no way of knowing for certain until Balinor walked back through the gates but he hoped that the people would accept him. He would want to rule like his father did.

But Balinor knew that if Nimueh came back, he would refuse her again. He would tell her to be patience. Good things come to those who wait.


	15. The Way Home

**The Way Home**

"I could have helped you know."

Merlin spun around to see Morgana standing in his doorway.

"Could have helped?"

She took in the room and then turned her attention to him.

"You are the mystery knight that, even though they don't believe, Uther and Arthur owe their lives to. It has been plaguing me over the last couple of weeks but there couldn't be anyone else it could be." Morgana paused. "I just cannot understand why you would save someone who hates something you cannot help?"

Merlin picked up the tunic and stuffed it into his bag. "Because they cannot die. Camelot will fall into ruins and I would be out of a job."

"Why do you care so much about Camelot?"

Merlin could feel her watching him, waiting for an answer.

"This city has given me more than my village did. It is my home now."

Silence fell between them and they both knew that there was something that they had to talk about.

"You have been avoiding me, haven't you?"

He turned to her.

"Yes. I thought that after … after what I told you, you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"You know I think differently about magic." She leant forward and grabbed one of his hands. "If I didn't want anything to do with you then I would have run to Uther as soon as you had showed me and you wouldn't have a head. Didn't helping the druid boy show you that?"

"Mordred." Merlin said. "His name was Mordred. I would have told you after I gave him back to the druids but I was being an idiot."

He noticed how soft her hands actually were. He had held other girls hands but they had been worked and were as rough as his. Hers hadn't seen those types of hardships.

"Let us come with you. Let us help you this time. You don't have to do everything on your own."

Merlin shakes his head.

"Uther is right in that sense. If you or Arthur go over the border, it will look as though you are scouting. It will look suspicious and Cenred will take anything as an act of war. He is a man that lives for war."

"You may have defeated Regan but you know little on how to warfare. I know you want to go there and fight the man that hit your mother but he won't be the same as Regan."

Merlin gave her a confused look.

"Regan Eorðdraca, he was the knight that came back from the dead. I did a little research."

He nods.

"Good you agree." Morgana said as she left the room

Merlin smiled before raising his head from his task. "Wait, what have I agreed to?" He said as he followed her out of the room.

* * *

"You do realise if Morgana is coming then I am too." Arthur said.

"Morgana isn't coming." Merlin replied as he polished Arthur's armour. "She thinks she is but she isn't."

"I think it would be best if we left just before dawn." Arthur continued ignoring him. "If we get stopped, I will say that I am going hunting on my own and the girls fear for your safety that they want to ride with you till you reach ... I don't know the edge of the darkling woods."

Merlin stood up. "Firstly, you and Morgana aren't coming with me and secondly, I am going to save my village. I am in charge."

"So when are we leaving then?"

Merlin sighed loudly.

"If you are in charge, when are we leaving?"

"You aren't and I … I am going to leave just before dawn because it is a day and a half to Ealdor and I want to get there as soon as possible."

Arthur clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"I will get Gwen to pack so food from the kitchens and we can have breakfast after we have left."

Merlin stood there with his mouth open as Arthur patted him on the shoulder and left the room.

He ran his hands down his face. _It could only happen to me._ He thought.

* * *

Merlin found Will in his house. "Give him a chance. He can be an idiot but his heart is in the right place."

Will turned to him. "Why did you bring him in the first place?"

"I didn't want to. If Cenred found out …"

"If Cenred found out, we would all be killed for conspiring with the enemy."

Merlin scratched the back of his head, trying to think of the best way to go about this.

"What about the Lady? Why is she here?" Will asked.

"Morgana, she demanded that she came along as well."

"Or is it because you have a soft spot for her?"

"Will, I want her to be back in Camelot where it is safe."

Will nodded. "So you do have a soft spot for her."

Merlin pulled at his hair and sits down in the nearest chair. "I didn't want to leave."

"Your mother didn't trust me."

"My mother didn't trust me." He said, looking up at his oldest friend. "I couldn't control it. I wouldn't like to say that I can control it now but … I found out why I have magic."

Will sits down next to him. "You always thought there was a reason."

Merlin nodded. "I am the true heir to Camelot."

Will gave a small chuckle. "What? Is the ale less watered down there?"

"My father is meant to be the King of Camelot."

"This is a joke isn't it?"

Merlin allowed Will to laugh at it because he had done the same.

* * *

It took all Hunith's strength not to slide down the door. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but once Merlin had mentioned that there was a reason for his magic, she couldn't help it. Every mother wanted their child to be special, Merlin was from the start.

But never in her wildest dreams would she have suspected that he was the heir to a throne. In other ways it made total sense.

Balinor was the one that taught her how to write. Balinor always held himself, always back straight and head up high.

Gaius had told her about when Camelot was attacked and how only two of the Eorðdraca children survived. Was Balinor one of them?

Hunith had never heard the name Balinor before but he had mentioned that his father and grandfather were called it.

It made her head hurt.

* * *

"Thanks for back there." Morgana said.

"The whole plan wouldn't have worked otherwise." Merlin smiled at her.

Morgana rubbed his arm. "Mourn him. He must have been a good friend if he lied to Arthur for you."

"I was so close to telling him as well."

"Now isn't the time to tell Arthur. He will find out on day but for now, his father's teachings are to … driven into him."

Morgana gave him a small smile before she turned and left him.

Merlin walked over to the table and sat down. He tried to control his breathing but the tears came anyway. Will was the only friend he had in Ealdor. There was only his mother to come back to. He didn't have to lie for him but there was a small part of Merlin that was glad for it.

He looked to his left as the bench dipped slightly.

"He was a good lad." His mother said.

"He was."

Hunith wetted her lips before saying anything else.

"I heard what you told him. That you are the true heir to Camelot."

Merlin sighed.

"I … I didn't know how to tell you."

"And I didn't know." She confessed. "I have something for you."

Merlin watched her as she got up and got the package off the top of the cupboard.

"I believe this was left for you. I believe it is from your father but I don't think he realises that you are his."

Hunith gave him the package and saw the note left.

 _For your son, that is as brilliant as you._

"Open it. I have been dying to know what it is."

Merlin wiped his eyes before slowly unwrapping it.

He gave a small smile. "Another book on magic."

Hunith watched him.

"Gaius has already given me one." He said as he opened it. "But these are more advanced that anything in that one."

Merlin looked up at his mother and smiled.

"I will have to meet him one day to thank him."

Hunith matched his smile and joined him in looking at the book.


	16. The Questing Beast

**The Questing Beast**

"Uther may dismiss the meaning of the Questing Beast but please be careful Merlin. Look after Arthur."

Merlin gave a quick glace to his sword before dropping his eyes back to the pack he was packing.

"What is so special about it?"

"It is an omen." Gaius explained. "It is usually a sign that death will follow. The very essence of the Old Religion is the power of life and death. The Questing Beast … well it has part of that power. Arthur needs to be careful. One bite and that is it. There is no cure and death will shortly follow."

Merlin noted to himself to remember to bring his sword. It might be the only thing that could defeat it.

* * *

Morgana ran down the stairs calling for Arthur. He turned and she jumped into his arms.

"Arthur please you cannot go. I don't want you to go. You cannot face it. You won't defeat it. Please stay in Camelot."

Arthur tried to peel her arms from him but she held on tighter.

"Morgana, I will be fine. Go back to bed. It was just a bad dream."

She shook her head. "This is different. Please Arthur listen to me this once. Please do not go."

Arthur turned and looked at his guards. He had to go. His father had asked him to do this and most of the guard was standing in front of him. But the way Morgana was acting scared him. He knew of her dreams but this one had been bad. There were times where he just dismissed her dreams, like his father did, but it was times like this when he believed her.

Arthur placed a kiss into her hair.

"I will be fine. I have to go. I have most of the guard out here. I have to look like the leader I want to be. I promise I will be careful."

Morgana let go slightly and Arthur took his chance to move out of her arms. He beckoned Merlin over.

"Take her back into the castle."

Merlin reluctantly took Morgana back up the stairs.

"He cannot go." Morgana whispered, tears staining her face.

"And I am going to do everything to keep him safe. What happened?"

"He was bitten by it."

Merlin swallowed. "I will keep him safe."

Morgana turned to him. "How can you be so certain?"

"Merlin! Come on we don't have all day."

"Don't worry I have got this."

* * *

"Arthur is currently dying because he was bitten by the Questing Beast." Merlin said with tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them. "I don't even know why I am like this. He is an idiot."

The dragon gave a small chuckle. "Because you care for him. It is not a weakness young warlock. Embrace it. Caring about people can be a big strength."

"What do I do?"

"Go to the Isle of the Blessed. There should be someone there that will help you. The young Pendragon is important. It is best if he is alive."

Merlin nodded before leaving the cave, wiping his eyes again.

* * *

Morgana guessed who knocked on her door. It could only be one person.

"Merlin." She said as she opened it.

"I'm sorry. I failed." He said as he entered the room.

She sighed. "It probably wasn't easy to keep Arthur from going off and pretending to be the hero."

"I left him on his own for … for like 5 seconds and he managed to get bitten." Merlin paused. "I have a way that I think I can save him."

"Is this a goodbye?"

He looked down at the floor.

"But what about what you said to Will? About you being the true heir to Camelot?"

Merlin's eyes darted up and looked into hers.

"You heard that."

"I came to see if he was alright and he was teasing you and then it when all serious and I was just intrigued." Morgana licked her lips. "Also, do you have a soft spot for me?"

"Yes." Merlin blurted out. "I mean no. Umm, no." He said getting flustered, the tips of his ears starting to turn red.

She smiled and shook her head. "So how are you the true heir? Did Ygraine have twins and you were given away?"

"I am an Eorðdraca."

Morgana blinked a couple of times before she replied. "The knight was an Eorðdraca."

"He was my uncle, my father's oldest brother. Don't ask me for details because I don't know them but my grandfather and father were betrayed by Uther. I believe that Uther took Camelot off them killing my grandfather and uncle."

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

Merlin laughed nervously. "I obviously don't have enough proof to take the throne but I do believe that my father is still alive."

"Haven't you tried to find him?"

"I wouldn't have a clue where to start."

Morgana brought them back down to earth. "But you are going to try and trade your life for Arthur's."

"He needs to be alive. He has trained for the throne all his life. I only found out about my claim when I arrived."

"You are going to give up everything for a family that killed yours."

"Arthur isn't his father. He will be a better king than him."

* * *

"Join me Merlin." Nimeuh said.

Merlin's eyes flicked between her and Gaius. He laid slumped against the stone alter. He was trying to see if he was still breathing, to see if he still had a chance.

"In what?" He asked.

"We are the same. We both have magic. But I believe that you have put your trust in the wrong people. The Pendragon's aren't a friend to our kind. Join me and I can make sure that magic runs through the land once more." She paused. "The young Pendragon must be important to you. You are here to give your life for his." She held out a flask. "This will save him."

Merlin walked forward to take it but stopped as she took it back.

"The Pendragon's won't allow magic to come back. I know of someone that will."

He stopped and looked at her. She must have been on about his father and a million questions flew around his mind.

"Destiny." He whispered.

"Sorry?"

"Why don't we let destiny take it course?"

"Why would we do that?"

Merlin could see that Nimeuh was looking at him as if he was familiar but just couldn't place it. That's when he knew that she would never get who he was. That was when he decided that she may preach that they were the same but they were very different.

* * *

They sat in the rain laughing. The balance of the world had been restored. Arthur would survive and they had one less enemy to deal with.

Gaius was the first to speak. "There is something you should know, something I should have told you when you first arrived."

"What's that?"

Gaius sighed. "You know I said a while back, when you were helping the druid boy, I said that you might as well tell Uther that you are an Eorðdraca. Well it would be the truth. You are an Eorðdraca and I should have told you as soon as I found out."

Merlin looked down at the floor. "And I haven't told you that I already know. The dragon, the one underneath the castle, told me."

Gaius started to laugh. "So that is where you have been going."

"And I know that the wraith was Regan, my uncle."

"I'm guessing that you are also the mystery knight that defeated him."

"If we are on a streak of truths then yes, I was."

Gaius shook his head. "What happened to keeping out of trouble?"

"Arthur is crowned prince, does he stay out of trouble?"

"That is different. In Uther's eyes, you shouldn't even be alive."

"If you think that I am planning on doing anything then you have no need to worry. I have very little proof that I am who I am. But if I was to take the throne, I would want to take it off Uther. I couldn't do that to Arthur."

The two men smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's go home." Merlin said, jumping up from his spot on the floor.

* * *

 _And we have reached the end of series one._

 _Next chapter we will be back to Balinor, then the chapter after will start series 2._

 _Hope you are enjoying and will see you next week._


	17. The Short Return

**The Short Return**

Hunith had been excited when Merlin had invited her to Camelot and she had enjoyed the week she spent there. It was nice to spend some time with Gaius again after not seeing him for so long.

It was also nice just to get out of Ealdor. She would never admit it to Merlin but everything was quieter and lonelier without him. She hadn't really noticed it until Balinor had left the package for Merlin. She came over all nostalgic and started to remember the few months that they had together.

Their romance was quick and everything was rushed but Hunith didn't mind. She loved him with the whole of her heart and when he left her, running off into the forest to keep Uther's men from Ealdor, she felt her heart go with him.

Many people had encouraged her to marry once she found out that she was pregnant with Merlin but little did they know that she was already married. It was legal but they never told anyone about it. They couldn't for the fear that Uther would find out that Balinor was there.

She had so many questions to ask him when she next saw him. But she would start off by telling him that Merlin is his son. It didn't sit right with her that he thought that she had moved on, had started a family with someone else. Her heart and home would always be his.

Hunith was about to leave the forest and enter the village when she felt someone watching her. She turned around slowly, trying to catch whoever it was.

"I know." She said to the darkness. "I know that you are Prince Balinor of Camelot."

She heard him sigh before he came out from behind a tree. She tried to keep back the tears but just the relief from seeing him once more was enough to turn on the waterworks.

Balinor strode forward, closing any gap between them and pulled her into a hug, placing one hand on the back of her head and one around her waist.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"I wanted to. Believe me when I say that. I wanted you to know but as I was already on the run from Uther because of being a dragonlord. I didn't want to burden you any more."

Hunith brought her arms up under his and hugged him tight.

"Thank you for that book. Merlin absolutely loved it. Gaius tells me that he has trouble getting him to do anything else but read it."

She felt him smile.

"I felt that way when I first got that book. I hoped to give you some help. He is a brilliant lad. You should be really proud of him."

"I am." She sighed.

They stood there for a moment, Balinor slightly rocking them. It felt so right for them to be back in each other's arms.

"Why now? Why haven't you come back before?"

She felt him tense up and drop his hand from her head to her shoulder.

"I … I … I shouldn't but I have kept tabs on you. Been scrying you to see if you are happy. I noticed that you hadn't been home for a few days. I worry about you."

Hunith gave a small chuckle.

"And I am sure if I had the abilities that you have, I would have been just as bad."

She had missed this. She had missed what they had. She wouldn't ever tell him but she had started to look for a father figure for Merlin because of how badly bullied he was because he was fatherless. But Hunith could never found someone who made her feel as safe as Balinor did or someone that she thought she could tell Merlin's secret to. It was amazing that she had kept his magic from everyone for so long.

"Come back with me. Come and live with me again."

Balinor let her go and she almost whimpered at the loss of his comfort and warmth.

"I cannot interrupt your life. I came to give to the thing that you needed from me. A proper goodbye. Ours was quick and rush, like everything we did. I am glad that you managed to move on. You have a wonderful son and he is going to make you proud not matter what he achieves, I am sure of it." He hesitates but manages to find the words before Hunith spoke. "Congratulations on your marriage and your son. I am sure that you have had a very good life."

She froze and watched him walk away before her brain caught up with her eyes.

"Balinor!" She shouted, call after him. "Balinor, I haven't moved on. Merlin is your son."

By the time she had got to the last sentence, Balinor had used magic to teleport himself to where he was going.

She let out a shaky breath and let the tears fall from her face. She didn't know if was better think that he was dead and that she would never see him again or seeing him again and knowing that he was alive.

* * *

Balinor leant against the wall of the cave. He had hoped that she hadn't heard or seen him. He now realised that he couldn't allow that to happen again. Hunith had moved on. She had her own life. She didn't need him moping around.

He let the tears fall down his face. It had been so hard, especially when she asked him to come back with her. Oh how he wanted to.

But she didn't need him and his problems.

She had Merlin. She wasn't on her own. She had someone to love her.

He had heard her shout after him but he didn't think it was a good thing to look back. He had said his goodbye. There was that chapter of his life over.

Balinor wiped his eyes before pushing himself off the wall. He walked deeper into the cave. Walking away from the outside world. Just for a bit. Just for him to get over what he had done.


	18. The Awakened Magic

_And we are on series 2._

* * *

 **The Awakened Magic**

She was scared, absolutely terrified.

And Merlin hadn't had the chance to tell her that everything was fine.

Gaius hadn't helped as he had just dismissed that Morgana had magic. He wouldn't even talk to her about it. Merlin could see that she was tearing herself apart as she was trying to work out what was happening on her own. He knew that Gaius was only doing what he thought was right but Merlin thought it was all wrong.

He knew what it was like to have magic in a time where a slip of the tongue to the wrong person could land you … well dead. Morgana was living under the roof of someone that hated it so much he started a purge against it. How many times had Morgana watched someone with magic be executed?

Merlin wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell her that everything was okay, that she wasn't going crazy, that her suspicions were correct and it is magic. Gaius had tried to put him off the idea, telling him that no one should know about his magic. Merlin didn't add that she already knew so it wouldn't make any difference.

Arthur had given him a list of jobs as long as his arm and added to them daily. It was going to be difficult to find the time to see her.

* * *

"This doesn't look like the stables." Arthur said as he saw Merlin. "What do you think you are doing?"

Merlin hesitated and they both looked at the flowers in his hands before back at each other.

"Be quick."

Merlin looked at Arthur with disbelief.

"Be quick. If my father asks, I asked you to get them for her. He does not need to know of your … crush."

Merlin gave him a short nod before walking down the rest of the hall towards Morgana's chambers.

Arthur shook his head. He must admit that when Morgana first arrived in Camelot after her father had died, Arthur started to have a crush on her and he suppose that he still does slightly but his eyes are on her any more. He doesn't know how it started but he has realised what a remarkable woman Gwen was. And beautiful, really, really beautiful.

He chuckled before walking back in the direction he had come from.

* * *

He hadn't managed to speak with her then so when she came into the physician's chambers, all hysterical. Merlin knew it was time for him to tell her what she needed to know and needed to hear.

"Morgana?" Merlin said as he stood up from blowing out the candle.

"I … I need to speak to Gaius."

"He is with the king."

He could see she was holding back hers tears.

"Come here." He said, opening his arms up to her.

She hesitated before walking into them and placing her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Merlin brought one arm around her shoulders and the other one on the small of her back.

"It's magic, isn't it? I need someone to say it because I don't want to keep feeling like I am imaging it."

"I have been hoping to see you for a while now, well ever since you blew your own window out. Yes it is magic." He felt her hug him tighter. "But it is nothing to be scared of. We can do this together. We will have to do it in secret but I will be here every step of the way."

"Thank you." She choked out. "Thank you. I thought I was going mad."

"I can tell Gaius that you came tonight. He will make a potion and I will bring it. We can talk more tomorrow."

Morgana pulled back and nodded. She placed her head back on his chest before whispering one more thank you.

* * *

Merlin stayed up the rest of the night and looked through both books for anything that could help him.

Morgana's big problem was control and once she had her magic under control, everything would go back to normal and they could start properly.

He knew that his eyes must have been red raw and he was pretty sure that he had fallen asleep a number of times throughout the day. Luckily no one had caught him.

* * *

"I think I trip to the druids wouldn't go a miss right now."

Morgana nodded.

He grabbed her hands. "Just because … I don't know how to teach control. They have been allowed to accept themselves. They could help you more than I can at this moment in time."

"I understand Merlin." She said. "Just wouldn't it be dangerous at the moment? I swear Uther is waiting for someone to blame for everything that has happened."

Merlin pondered on it for a moment. "I will think of something."

* * *

He should have listened to her. It was something he was going to make a note of. Morgana is usually right.

Merlin was currently walking upstream, holding his trousers above his knees. He was hoping that the dogs wouldn't be able to pick up his scent. Arthur had told him about the trick while they were out hunting once.

He hissed as he stood on a sharp stone. He was just going to walk a bit further up before getting out and more on track.

Uther had seen her empty bed and thought that she had been kidnapped and sent Arthur to go and round up the guard and the dogs. Merlin had left as soon as Arthur had dismissed him to carry on with the list of chores. He must know that Merlin wasn't in Camelot now.

He just hoped he could get to the druid camp before Arthur did.

* * *

"We could stay here together. Please Merlin you must understand where I am coming from."

The first problem was Arthur coming. The second problem was that Morgana didn't want to leave.

He sighed. "My place is in Camelot."

Morgana frowned. "Then help me stay."

"Who is this?"

They both turned to see Aglain in the doorway of the tent.

"A friend. This is …" Morgana started.

"Well your friend has led Arthur to us."

Merlin looked horrified. "I didn't …"

"You did. We need to leave now."

* * *

They ran through the rocks, trying to keep at a good pace when Morgana stumbled and almost fell over.

"We have to keep moving."

Morgana winced. "I can't. It is too painful."

Merlin let Aglain take Morgana off of him. "I'll go. I will create a distraction."

She reached out and grabbed his arm as he went to leave. "No Merlin. It is too dangerous."

"I will be fine. We are wasting time arguing about this."

Morgana pulled on his arm, bring him closer to her. She rose up and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"I'll never forget this." She whispered on his lips.

Merlin watched as Aglain pulled her away.

* * *

He moved himself under a rock and tried to control his breathing. The fog had worked like a treat and Merlin was sure that he had managed to take the guards away from Morgana. But again she was right.

He didn't want to look at his leg and he had little idea of how he was going to explain why he was lipping for a while. From where he was laying, he could just about see the arrow that had made its home in his leg. It hurt like hell.

Merlin watched as the guard jumped over the rock he was under and run off into the distance. He would just lie there for a bit before wondering what he was going to do next.

* * *

He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it. She looked as breath taking as she did in the forest. He entered the room before either of them spoke.

"I told you it was too dangerous."

Merlin smiled. "Gaius says that it will be alright in a couple of weeks. He came up with the lie that one of the horses kicked me in the leg. Apparently it hurts a lot."

"You still shouldn't have done it."

"I'm sorry. You were pretty set on that life."

Morgana gave him a smile. "Maybe I have realised that, like you, my place and life is in Camelot."

They kept smiling at each other.

"About the kiss." She mentioned.

"What about it?"

"I was going to say that it shouldn't have happened as we shouldn't even be friends but I suppose that because you are an Eorðdraca, that makes you of a higher status than me, it was perfectly alright."

Merlin stepped closer. "It was more than alright."

He leant down and kissed her as she latched her arms around his neck.


	19. The Loyal Commoner

**The Loyal Commoner**

The sight of Morgana in just her underdress worried Merlin. He took off his jacket and started to walk towards her when Arthur spoke.

"Where's Guinevere?"

Merlin looked back before looking in the surrounding trees. He thought that they would have been together. He saw her shake her head out the corner of his eye. He carried on his task of giving her his jacket, placing it around her shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He held out his hand to help her across the forest floor. "We will get her back. Don't worry."

She smiled and wanted to sink into his embrace. But they couldn't. Not with everyone watching.

* * *

As soon as Gaius had left the room to inform the king of her well being, Morgana jumped straight into Merlin's arms.

"I was so scared Merlin. They just … they just came from nowhere and then they had us. I came up with a way to escape but Gwen hurt her ankle and she told me to leave her. I didn't want to."

Merlin rubbed her back to calm her down. "We will get here back. Arthur has already started to think of a plan to get out of the castle. We will go and save her."

She sighed as she started to calm down. "I just owe her everything. She is my friend. I want her to be safe."

"I know." Merlin sighed, placing his chin on the top of her head.

* * *

"I thought you were going to save her." Morgana shouted as she entered the room. "I don't want her honoured. I want her in Camelot. She would do anything to try and help if it was the other way round."

Arthur stopped what he was doing and turned to Merlin.

"Make sure you _pack_ that." Arthur said, pointing towards the scroll.

"Pack?" Morgana took in what they were doing. "You're going after her."

"Of course we are. I wouldn't be able to stand both you and Merlin moaning at me all day, every day until I did. I had to agree with father. We are going to get her and we are going to bring her home, back where she belongs."

Morgana swallowed. "Thank you and I'm sorry. I should leave you to pack."

She turned around and left.

"Women. I swear I will never understand them."

Merlin chuckled. "You can tell that you haven't had a womanly influence in your life."

Arthur turned to him. "What is that meant to mean?"

"Women aren't that difficult. As long as you treat them right and allow them to hear what you think that they need to then you will get far."

"I forget that we are opposite in that sense." He continued when Merlin gave him a confused look. "We are opposites not only in status but in upbringing. I have had my father while you have had your mother."

 _But we aren't opposite in status._ Merlin thought. "I suppose. I wouldn't know which one is better."

Arthur gave a short laugh. "Nor would I."

* * *

Merlin was pleased to see Lancelot again. He hadn't really changed that much since they last met but Merlin could tell that he was more sure of himself.

"Did Arthur rescue Gwen on Morgana's request or is there more to it?"

Merlin hesitated. Arthur had really opened up to him on this trip and it was nice to know that it wasn't just Morgana and him that were having problems with falling for the wrong people. But he also knew that Lancelot held some feelings for Gwen. It was difficult.

"I think it was a bit of both."

"A bit of both?" Lancelot questioned.

Merlin looked over at the campfire to see Arthur and Gwen chatting. "He says that he left because he wouldn't hear the end of it off Morgana and me until he did but there is something there."

He gave a short chuckle. "Then it is just my luck. Gwen is a beautiful woman. It would surprise me if she had hundreds of admirers."

Merlin nodded. "She is just that." He turned back to his friend. "What will you do now? Where will you go?"

Lancelot shrugged. "Wherever I am meant to be, I will go. But there is one thing that has plagued me since our last meeting. What did you mean that you would call on me when I find myself?"

Merlin scratched the back of his neck. "Do you know anything of the Eorðdraca family?"

He waited for Lancelot to shake his head before he carried on.

"They ruled Camelot before Uther. I don't know the details but Uther took it off of my grandfather. There is this big destiny that I will help unite the lands and magic will return. The biggest part is the fact that I am the true heir of Camelot."

Lancelot started to laugh but dropped it when Merlin didn't join in. "You are serious?"

"I wouldn't lie and say that I accepted it straight away. I laughed at it too."

"It is a pretty big claim for someone …" Merlin encouraged him to carry on. "Someone of a lower status like yourself."

"One of the reasons I haven't tried anything yet. I have very little proof of who I am. I know that my father is alive but my mother seems to think that he believes that I am someone else son. So I have to convince my own father that I am his child first."

"Call on me."

"When?" Merlin asked.

"When you take the throne. I am sure that you would scrap the first rule in the knight's code as soon as you can and I would believe it to be an honour to fight for you."

Merlin smiled. "It would be good to have someone that I trust other than Morgana, Arthur and Gwen."

They stood there for a few moments before Lancelot bent down to pick up his sword.

"You're not leaving now."

"They are in love." He said, gesturing towards Arthur and Gwen. "I cannot come between that. I won't come between that. There are other girls out there. She will forget about me."

"I am sure she won't."

"Until next time?" Lancelot said, holding out his hand.

"Just stay a little longer."

Lancelot shook his head and Merlin grabbed his arm. "Until next time."


	20. The Dead Friend

_This is chapter 20 of 30._

 _Not much more now._

 _Also I think that my sister is on to me. She asked me last night if I am writing a story about Merlin. I have a big feeling that she knows._

* * *

 **The Dead Friend**

He had to leave the cave. He couldn't just wallow in his self-pity. Hunith had moved on and now he had to as well. He had to try and make Nimeuh see that she had to wait before she could take on Uther, if she hadn't already.

The more he thought about what she said, the more he realised that she was right. There was some truth in what she was saying and he couldn't allow his family's name to be wiped out.

He could work with her and he could see that she wanted to reverse what she did. Sometimes he forgot how close Nimueh and Ygraine were. If they both weren't required in court, they would spend the day in the gardens, talking. Balinor had no idea how they could talk for days on end. He was sure that they would run out of things to say.

There was only one place that he could think of that she would be. The Isle of the Blessed. He knew it had been destroyed during the purge but with most of the High Priestess having died then, there would be no point in attacking it again. It would be the perfect place. It was inside Camelot's borders.

Balinor sighed as he saw the Isle. He had only been on it a few times during his youth, mainly to ask advice on magic. He had always wanted many different opinions and the High Priestess were always well informed and very helpful. They had also given his mother and him a place to stay when they left Camelot.

"Here we go again." He said to himself.

* * *

He hadn't realised how damaged the Isle had become. He remembered when the walls of the castle stood tall and magic was everywhere. Everything felt dead and Balinor frowned when he saw that the Rowan tree had started to wilt. This was a place of magic and as it was eradicated, everything lost its beauty.

"Nimeuh!" He shouted.

There was very little indication that anyone was living here but Balinor had only looked in the courtyard. Most of the castle was underground and that was where he was heading next.

* * *

Balinor pushed open the door to be met with the light of the torches and he feared the worse. There was no way that she would have left the place like it was. She was dead. She died on the isle.

He moved to look at all the pieces of parchment that were lying on the desk. He read through some of the schemes that she had planned. A few had failed on them and Balinor was pleased that someone had managed to stop her. They were all weird and wonderful, the one about raising Regan caught his attention for a while.

But there was always one name that was on every single page. Merlin. There was even a page dedicated to him. She was fascinated by him and as Balinor read through her notes, he became more fascinated by Hunith's boy. He had powerful magic and was very skilled with it as well. The part that worried him was when she said that he looked familiar. Was Balinor too hasty in thinking that Hunith had moved on? Was this boy his son?

Balinor shook his head. Their romance was short. It wouldn't have happened in that short time.

His eyes moved towards the bookshelf and Balinor was drawn to one book. He picked it off the shelf and opened it up. The page opened to the time they went on holiday. They had a picnic and a couple of horse and they rode all the way to The Great Stones of Nemeton, without telling his parents about it. It was just Nimueh, Ygraine and him. Nimueh had told them stories about them and said that she would take them. They were in heaps of trouble when they got back.

Balinor chuckled at the memory and sat down with the book, turning through the pages. He started to wonder when it started to go so wrong for them. Everything seemed simple back then. He turned to the next page and came to Joan's wedding. Nimueh had taken the time to press the flowers and get some of the fabric used on the dress.

It had never really crossed Balinor's mind but did Joan know about what happened? She had been in contact before the attack but had she been in contact since? Had Uther replied on their behalf? Was she still alive and well?

It was something that Balinor knew that he had to find out but he knew he would be in a better position if he took the throne. Maybe it was only a matter of time before he knew.

* * *

Uther had been scared to death when Morgana hadn't come back from the trip to her father's grave. He had thought that he had failed Gorlois.

Gorlois was a good man, a better man than Uther ever was. But then again it wasn't that hard to be a better man than him.

The boy hadn't helped his frame of mind. He didn't really understand the responsibility he was taken on when he stormed the castle. Uther still didn't understand how he managed to get so many men behind him to take down the Eorðdracas. They ruled fairly and looked after the people well. Balinor never gave up his claim and Uther feared that he and the boy could take his throne off him.

But wouldn't his victory be enough for him to keep it? Technically he won it fair and square but would it be enough? Balinor never wanted the throne but then again he never expected the opportunity to have it. Like Uther, he had older brothers that the claim would go to first. Regan would have made a brilliant King, especially with Anne by his side.

Uther groaned. Maybe he was too young and naive when he came up with the idea of taking over Camelot. He thought that it could be improved but there was a part of him that believed that he had made the kingdom worse and the purge didn't help.

There was very little point in looking back now. What was in the past could stay in the past. Uther had to make sure that if Balinor came back, he was ready for anything that he threw at him.


	21. The Near Miss

**The Near Miss**

Merlin ran through the trees, trying to keep up with Morgana. She had asked if they could practice some magic and he had happily obliged. He had asked Gaius if he needed any herbs and managed to get the afternoon off from Arthur because of it. The herbs Gaius needed wouldn't take him long to get, so they had plenty of time to practice. In his bag, he had the book that Gaius had given him. It was their first session and he didn't want Morgana to get frustrated when she could get something.

"Here." Morgana said as she stopped.

Merlin changed his pace to a jog before stopping. "Perfect."

He got a blanket out of his bag and placed it on the floor, smoothing it out. Morgana sat down on it and he got his book out.

"I think we should start simple. Master those before we move on to the harder spells. I have another book that says that every sorcerer excels in one type of magic. I am still working mine out but we can find that together."

Morgana smiled at him. "That seems perfect."

"Let's get started."

* * *

They laid side by side, Morgana's head on Merlin's arm. It had been a good day and Morgana had managed to pick up most of the spells. It reminded Merlin to go and talk to the dragon about her magic because it seemed too much like his.

"Do you think you will take the throne?"

"Don't know. I suppose we will find out when destiny allows it. There must be some sort of a plan for it."

They watched as the houses of Camelot started to light their fires and soon the skyline was filled with rising smoke.

"Draca, beride þá heofonum." Merlin said and watched as the smoke turned into a dragon, in the skies where it should be.

He could feel Morgana smile next to him and he started to control it so it dived and breathed fire.

"How can something so beautiful be seen as so deadly?"

"It is a power, isn't it? Most people fear what they don't understand. People without magic cannot see the beauty of it."

The dragon faded back and the laid there for a little longer, taking in the late afternoon sun.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Gaius shouted at him.

"I wasn't. It was a bit of fun. I never get a chance to experiment with my magic." Merlin tried to explain.

"But it was seen Merlin and now the Witchfinder is on his way. Get the book."

Merlin sighed before going to his room to retrieve Gaius' book. He would have to hide the one that his father gave him himself. Gaius didn't know about that one.

* * *

"The facts point to one person and one person alone." Aredian said before the court.

Merlin's eyes met Morgana's and he could tell that she was holding her breath as he was.

"The boy, Merlin."

He stared at the Witchfinder in disbelief. How did he find out?

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes milord. There couldn't be anyone else. He has wormed his way into your home and has gained your trust. That is how they work."

Arthur looked as confused as he did before. "But it's Merlin. I know Merlin. He couldn't keep a secret like that even if his life depended on it."

"Arrest him." Uther said.

"Father, this is absurd. Merlin couldn't be a sorcerer."

Merlin didn't struggle as the guards grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the door.

* * *

"Why hadn't he been apprehended before? Can you not see the likeness?" Aredian asked Uther once they were in his study.

"Do you think I could without a good reason?"

"He is an Eorðdracas. Is that enough of a reason? For him to be here is treason."

"He doesn't know of his family name. I doubt he would even know his history."

"I knew you were weak for letting Balinor go." Aredian growled. "He could ruin everything for you."

* * *

Arthur went to knock on the door of his father's study when he heard the voices. He placed his ear against the door.

"I knew you were weak for letting Balinor go. He could ruin everything for you." He heard Aredian say.

"He was in Essetir. I was already at war with them. I didn't want to make it worse."

"I am sure that he was a common enemy."

"Essetir? No that was why we were at war. They favoured the Eorðdracas clan. They believed that it was unjust what I did."

"What about ..."

"Same place. We tried to hunt him down. We went over the border that time but he was long gone by the time we got there."

Arthur blinked a couple of times, trying to work out what they were on about. The history of Camelot was never really covered when he was younger and now he wished that it was. Who were the Eorðdracas? It was something to ask his father later.

* * *

"You aren't still angry over your manservant, are you?" Uther asked Arthur. "He has deceived you."

"Who are the Eorðdracas?" Arthur said, answering a question with a question.

Morgana turned to Uther to see what he would say. She knew about them after what Merlin had told her but she knew that she recognised the name from somewhere. Her father had often told her of the nobleness of the Eorðdracas.

Uther cleared his throat. "I asked you first."

"Yes, because I know that he is innocent. You are blinded when it comes to magic. Now I have answered yours, answer mine."

"They were a noble house that was massacred. They are no more."

"To me, it seemed like Aredian thought that one was still alive. Balinor I think he said."

Uther tried to remain calm but Morgana saw him move uncomfortably in his chair. "It is believe that there might be one that survived. It was years ago Arthur. It doesn't matter."

"Then why could he ruin everything for you?"

"This is where the conversation ends." Uther said getting up.

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

Uther ignored him.

"I think I have a way to save Merlin." Morgana said as soon as Uther's footsteps had faded.

* * *

"Arthur asked Uther about the Eorðdracas." Morgana said.

Merlin sighed. "What did he say?"

Morgana smiled. Her plan had worked perfectly. With a little help from Gwen and Gaius, they had managed to frame Aredian as a fraud. Merlin was stood there as he flapped about trying to explain everything. Uther had even given him an apology. Well it wasn't a sorry but it was as close as he was going to get.

"That they were a noble house that was massacred and that they were no more. Arthur had obviously overheard them speaking because he spoke about Balinor."

Merlin smiled. "Apparently I look like him when he was younger." He paused for a second and took in the view in front of him. "Thank you."

"We will just have to be more careful. But I am not letting you go now." Morgana said leaning in.

Merlin brought his hand up to her cheek and closed the gap between them.


	22. The Unknown Family

_Okay, I am all on for slowly giving you the chapters to make this story last as long as possible._

 _But how would you guys feel if I posted more regularly. Maybe like 3 times a week._

 _Just I was working it out last night and I have enough fanfiction written to last me up to April. The thing is that most of it is Merlin fanfiction and I know that the fandom is slowly slipping away and I want to release all my stories while there are still people reading them._

 _I will admit that even if no one was reading any of my stories, I would still upload them._

 _What do you guys think?_

 _Anyway enjoy :)_

* * *

 **The Unknown Family**

"Who do you think she is?" Morgana asked Merlin as they watched Morgause train.

"I have no idea but I am meant to go and ask her to pull out. Arthur won't do it because of pride and Uther doesn't want it to go ahead."

"Is it because it is a she rather than a he?"

Merlin chuckled. "I think that is the gist of it."

"Poor Arthur, with the prospect of being beaten by a girl." She said mockingly.

"Arthur will do fine." He reassured her.

"Not planning in taking his place again."

"No, he can take this victory or defeat."

* * *

And a defeat it was.

"It could've been worse."

"How, exactly, could it have been worse?" Arthur said, bringing his head off the table.

"I am guessing that death would be better."

"Right now, yes."

They both turned to the door as Morgana entered. "Does it remind you of the good old days?"

Arthur placed his head back down on the table. "Kick a man while he is down why don't you Morgana."

"Only trying to lift the mood. I wasn't going to tell you that it is the talk of the town or anything."

Arthur groaned loudly and Merlin shook his head at her.

"You minx." He mouthed to her.

"I try." She mouthed back.

* * *

Arthur wondered down to meet Morgause before she left. It was the honourable thing to do but he didn't want to leave his room. He was defeated by a _girl_.

"I guess this is until the next time I see you." Arthur said as he reached her.

"Of course. Three days."

"I will look forward to it." Morgause mounted her horse.

"Where shall I meet you?"

She raked her eyes down him before replying. "You will know your way."

"What is that meant to mean?"

"You will know your way." She repeated. "You are a man of honour, Arthur Pendragon. Something that you inherited from your mother's side of the family."

"You knew them?"

"My father did, very well."

Before Arthur could ask anything else, Morgause dug her heels into her horse and shot off as quickly as she had come.

* * *

"Morgause." Gaius said to Uther.

"Please don't tell me she is another Eorðdraca."

"No she is not that. She is … She is a Le Fay."

Uther turned slowly to Gaius. "Sorry?"

"She is a Le Fay. Only she and Morgana would be able to wear Gorlois' crest."

"I thought she died." Uther's voice rose. " _You_ told me the child died."

"It was to protect her."

"Protect her? From what."

Gaius looked apprehensive but answered him anyway. "You. Vivienne had a vision not long after her birth. One of fire and destruction with you right in the middle."

Uther face dropped and he turned away. "Before you ask, I need to find Arthur."

Gaius went back to his potions, wondering if saying what he just did was the right thing to do.

* * *

Arthur was a man full of surprises. Not only had he managed to find where Morgause was after stating a number of different times that he had no idea where they were going, Merlin had also seen him put his head on a block, ready for her to take off. He admired Arthur's courage for that. It wasn't something that many men would have done. Especially when you are the son of the man that hated magic.

Seeing Arthur interact with Ygraine was a beautiful thing to witness and he even started to believe that Morgause could be a good guy. Well that was until Ygraine told him the truth.

"Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive."

Arthur looked at her in disbelief. "But how was I born? Tell me."

"Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child... You were born of magic."

It was something that shocked Merlin as well. Arthur was born of the very thing that Uther hated and that's probably why. People do strange things when grieving. Merlin remembers one of the widows in Ealdor burnt all her husband things after he died.

Arthur looked down and Ygraine took a look around the room. Her eyes stopped at Merlin. "Balinor." She breathed as she vanished.

* * *

"He is the reason she is dead." Arthur shouted.

"And you still have him." Merlin argued as Morgana ran into the hall. "I know what it is like to only live with one parent. If anything happened to my mother, I have no idea what I would do. I may have known my mother but I have never met my father. Ask Morgana and Gwen, ask them how it feels to live without their parents, without any other family. You have him Arthur. You know who you are and where you come from. I am still trying to work myself out."

He turned around to look at Morgana and nodded at her.

Arthur started to lower his sword. "But he is a hypocrite."

"We all do stupid things Arthur. The things we do for love are usually the worse." Morgana added.

His grip returned to the sword and it came dangerously close to Uther's throat.

"He is the reason I never met my mother."

Merlin knew he had to say something to stop it but he didn't know how it was going to be taken.

"It was all an illusion." The words felt heavy in Merlin's mouth. "Morgause is a powerful enchantress. I saw her muttering. I just thought it was her keeping the spell up. I think she was saying what your mother was. I think she was telling her what she told you. Death in childbirth is common Arthur, for both royalty and common folk."

He watched as Arthur took in what he had said.

"As I have always told you." Uther said. "Magic will always deceive you Arthur. I would never do something to harm your mother."

Arthur finally allowed his sword to drop out of his grip and Uther stood up and pulled his son into a hug.

Merlin and Morgana both walked out of the hall, leaving them to it.

* * *

"Thank you." Uther said to Merlin. "You are very loyal to Arthur and I am glad that you are by his side."

"It was nothing Sire, it was my duty."

Uther blinked at him a few times before nodding.

"I would like it if what happened stayed between the people that were there. It wouldn't be good for everyone to know that my own son tried to kill me."

"Understandable sire."

The King made his move to leave and Merlin turned to go up to his room.

"I'm sorry" He just about heard Uther whisper.

He waited for the door to close before turning back around. Ygraine calling him Balinor still played on his mind. He had to know why. Maybe there was something else that he needed to know.

Merlin walked out of the physician's chambers and headed to the library, hoping to find some answers there.


	23. The Dying Wish

_Okay I am mixing things up a bit._

 _As I have finished writing this story, I will be updating 3 times a week. This will be the same for any story that I have finished writing._

 _I actually really like this chapter so I hope that you do as well._

* * *

 **The Dying Wish**

"Mother?" Balinor said as he pushed open the door. He had to come and talk to her again.

After finding Nimeuh's book, he realised that he should have stayed with her rather than leaving again. He thought he had things to do but she was the last of his family. If she died than he would be on his own. A part of him kept reminding him about Joan but they would never know about her well being. It was the only problem with moving so far away.

He remembered when they waved her off on the steps of Camelot. Joan had hugged each of them and Balinor even longer, whispering in his ear to never change who he is and to keep up the mischief. He didn't want her to go. She was the only one that truly understood him. He was going to deeply miss her. She tried to reassure them all that they could visit at any time but Balinor knew that wasn't the case. It would take longer to travel there than they would be there.

Balinor walked through the house, looking for his mother.

He remembered when they moved in. It took him a while not to constantly be looking over his shoulder. Even now he is constantly making sure that his surroundings are safe. But then again after what Uther has done to him, it would make anyone have trust issues.

"Mother?" He repeated as he pushed open the door to her room.

"Balinor?" She said before a coughing fit rattled her body.

Balinor stood at the door for a few minutes before walking to her side, gentle sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I will be joining them all soon."

He just shook his head. "No you're not, you can't."

Cwen gave a small laugh. "You cannot stop death when he comes knocking at the door."

"But you are all I have left." He argued, stroking her frail hands. He hadn't even realised that she was ill and now he wished that he hadn't left her again.

"But I am not. You have that girl that stole your heart. When you go and see her again."

Balinor shook his head. "She … I believe that she must have moved on. She must have remarried. She has a son."

Cwen brought her other hand up and smacked his around the back of the head. He rubbed the spot that she hit.

"I thought she had just stolen your heart, not that you had married her." She threw back the covers. "We are going to meet her. I have to meet my daughter-in-law."

Balinor smiled at her but helped her back into bed when she almost fell over.

"I didn't tell you because I have no idea if it was legal. We had the ceremony and consummated it but … then Uther came and we never got to sign the papers and register the marriage. So whether we are legally married or not is lost on me."

"It would have still been nice to know Balinor Eorðdraca."

Balinor gave her a smile. "You're right, I am sorry."

"I am your mother, I am always right. What did you say about her moving on?"

"Ma, I left her. I ran away from Uther and never returned. She has a son. He cannot be mine. It was a short lived romance."

Cwen wanted to hit him again. "Do you know for sure?"

He scratched the back of his neck before he replied. "No but why would she wait around for me? It was 19 years ago."

"Ever thought that the love you shared was just as important to her as it was to you. I remember when I first met your father. He followed me around like a dog on heat, constantly complementing me. I thought he was the biggest idiot out there." She paused for a while. "I would give anything for it to be like that again. I would never admit it to him but I loved coming into our chambers to find that he had spent the whole day picking flowers. I loved how he would always make sure I was the centre of attention, even on his own coronation. I loved him as much as he loved me."

"I never for one second thought any different." Balinor gave her a sad smile as he remembered all the times his father would show his affection to her.

"I cannot wait to see him again."

Balinor pulled off his boots and sat next to her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He held out his hand to her. "Father died because of a sword in his belly. He died in the face of the enemy. He had always said to me that if he had to go he would want to go the way he did or in your arms. I may not be him but no one should be alone in their last moments. I don't want you to go but that is life."

Cwen took his hand and placed her head on his shoulder. "You were always the more sensitive one."

"There is nothing wrong with being sensitive."

"Promise me something. Don't take revenge on Uther but if you have the chance to put history right, please take it. Your father had hoped that an Eorðdraca would rule Camelot until the end of time."

Balinor cleared his throat. "I promise." He whispered.

He switched hands and placed his arm around her, bringing her to him. They carried on speaking of his childhood, the way his father would try and play games with them even though they were getting too old, the way he would speak to them when they were upset and wanted to be left alone.

"He always made us feel special."

Cwen squeezed his hand. "You know why that was, don't you?"

"No."

"His father never paid him any attention. He was never meant to be on that throne but his eldest brother died due to an infected wound. He vowed that he would never make any of his children feel the way he did. Your father and Uther have a lot in common in that sense."

They sat there for a while as the sun started to rise.

"It's a new day."

He could feel his mother's heartbeat get weak but he could tell there was still a bit of fight left in her.

"Why do you think I chose this room? I knew that I would always be able to see the sun rise. And I thought you would like the other room so you could look at the stars." She wheezed.

He held her tighter and tighter as she drifted away from him and towards the rest of his family.


	24. The Deceitful Mistake

**The Deceitful Mistake**

"It will help Merlin." Mordred said.

Morgana stared at him. He and Alvarr had come into Camelot to recruit her into helping them. Alvarr had spoken of a crystal in the vaults and they wanted her to get it for them. She had been unsure about it. It sounded as though this crystal was powerful in whatever it did. If so many risked their lives to protect it, it must have been important. Uther may have taken it off them but how much harm would it do if she handed it over to them?

"Please Morgana, you help would be invaluable."

She felt like she had been pushed into a corner and the only answer she could give was the one she gave.

"Yes, of course I will."

* * *

"I fear …" Merlin sighed.

"What do you fear young warlock?" The dragon asked.

"The Crystal of Neahtid, it has been stolen. I believe that Morgana has had a part to play in its disappearance."

"I feared too that the young witch would be easily swayed."

Merlin hesitated before he spoke. "I believe Mordred was the one to sway her."

The dragon lent back slightly. "I told you the boy would hurt you. This is a grave mistake."

"Why?"

"The Crystal of Neahtid holds great knowledge to those who can master it. It can tell you of what has been, what is and what is yet to come. Only a select few could use it."

"Would Mordred?" He asked.

"The boy is young but even at this age his magic seems strong. I would not surprise me if he could." The dragon nodded towards him. "You would be able to. You must be careful when you go and get it back. Don't hold it. Don't look into it."

* * *

"Mordred has magic that I have never seen before. I am sure it will only be a matter of time before he masters the crystal. Then it will be Uther's doom." Alvarr explained to her.

Something felt wrong about giving Uther's fate to a man like Alvarr. Ever since she found out about Merlin, she had hoped that he would be the one to judge Uther for what he did. But then this would help him. With Uther gone, he could take his rightful place. Or that is what Morgana tried to tell herself.

"Mordred mentioned your gifts. There is no need to be afraid. We are all the same here."

"I just haven't really told anyone. It's a dirty secret I have to keep from the world. I lived under Uther's roof and I have the thing that he despises most."

Alvarr moved closer to her and she wasn't sure if she had given off the wrong signs. She could admit that he was handsome but she was with Merlin. Her heart ached. She shouldn't have done what she has done. Everything about this was so wrong and now it was too late to back out. She had already given the crystal over.

"You don't have to keep it any longer. Stay with us." He purred as he leant in.

Morgana put a hand on his chest and pushed him away gently.

"After the last time, I think it would be best if I head back." She said as she stood up.

She didn't turn back as she left the camp.

* * *

Morgana stopped walking but kept looking the way that she was going. Of course he was going to follow her. Of course he knew what she had done.

"If I could change what I have done, I would. I ..." She called out.

She heard his footsteps get closer and she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the betrayal in his eyes.

"The Crystal of Neahtid is a powerful weapon. It allows you to see the past, present and future. After everything that has happened, I would have hoped that you would be the last person to do something like this."

She kept her eyes closed but felt his rough hands on her cheeks.

"Morgana look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I ... when I woke to them in my room, they wanted my help. They said ... it would help you. I felt backed into a corner. I ... I felt like I had to say ... what I said. I am sorry Merlin. I have left the fate of your throne in the hands of bandits."

Morgana didn't resist as he pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay. I will think of something."

The question came out of her mouth before she had a chance to think over it. "What about us?"

She felt him tense for a moment before relaxing once more. "We will be fine. Alvarr was charming and I know that Mordred means a lot to you. We will be fine. It was a mistake. One I am sure that you will not make again."

"No never." She whispered.

* * *

Most things went to plan. They stormed the camp when they weren't expecting it. They had killed many of them, the others had run off, leaving just Alvarr.

Merlin shot off after Mordred. This was his chance. If he could make sure that he would never come back then hopefully he would never had to deal with him again. He would be more focused on the throne and making magic return to the land.

He breathed out as he hit the floor.

"Morgana is meant to be with me."

Merlin scrabbled up. Mordred was there with his arm held out.

"What do you mean meant to be with you?" He asked.

Mordred gave him a smile that made him unsure. "We could be so powerful together. Imagine it."

"And what about me?"

"What about you? You would just get in the way as always. Why don't you give up Emrys?"

"Give up what? I am meant to be your saviour. I will legalise magic. Turn your back on this path. I will make it happen. We will all be free again."

Mordred shook his head. "You are too weak. If you were really our saviour, Uther would be dead. He was the one to start all this."

"Out of grief. I remember when your emotions and magic reacted when your father died." He sighed loudly. "The things we do for love are usually the worse." He quoted.

"You won't win Emrys. You will never succeed. Morgana deserves better."

"I remember that you are the one that pushed me to tell her about my magic. You pushed us together."

"That was stupid of me. Your destiny is a dream, made to keep morale high among the druids. Alvarr knows what needs to be done and is strong enough to do it."

"And that won't get the peace you are after."

Mordred smirked. "Who says we want peace? We want them to understand what it feels like to hate yourself for years, to have to hide who you are."

Guards started to surround the area and Mordred ran as fast as he could. Merlin realised that he had to let him go. He hoped that Mordred would grow out of the ideas that Alvarr had put into his head and dream the dream again.


	25. The Returning Enemy

**The Returning Enemy**

"The Knights of Medhir?" Merlin asked. "What do you know about them?"

Gaius thought about for a moment before opening one of his many books. "About 300 years ago, seven of Camelot's finest knights were seduced by a sorcerer called Medhir. They became a brutal force that left death and destruction in their path. They only stood still when she was defeated and her magic no longer had a hold over them."

"So bad news then."

"I fear for us all if they have risen once more."

"Uther has sent Arthur to go and see if it is true." Merlin said, apprehensively.

Gaius looked up from his book and shook his head. "You must be careful Merlin. Arthur may be a skilled warrior but the knights would be like the wraith, they would be undefeatable."

When he explained everything he had done, Merlin had neglected to tell Gaius about him defeating the wraith because he didn't want the backlash that could have come with it. Gaius had lectured him for at least 2 hours about not telling him that he knew who he was. He would just have to be sneaky about getting it out of his room.

* * *

"Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more?"

"Sometimes." And she wasn't lying. Morgana couldn't understand how he had lived for so long when so many people hated him. There were times when he could be extremely understanding and kind but then she remembered about her secret and she started to fear him. "But we won't be the ones to judge him."

Morgause gave her an inquisitive look. "Why?"

"Just because ..." She started but lost her nerve slightly. Part of her wanted to tell her what she knew about Merlin to make her see that change could be on the way but then something stopped her.

There was something up. When Morgause's message arrived on Morgana's windowsill, she had no idea what to do. Merlin was off with Arthur seeing about a report about the Fires of Idirsholas being relit, so she couldn't ask him what to do.

"Just because what?" The older woman asked.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"What if I gave you the opportunity to make his reign end?"

Morgana didn't like it. Morgause was asking too many questions for her liking. After the whole Alvarr and Mordred situation, she would take any offer to end Uther with more caution.

"I … I don't know."

"Morgana, he would kill you if he found out about your magic." Morgause said, placing a hand on her cheek.

Morgana pulled back. "How do you know?"

"Your dreams. I guess that it could have been magic."

She started to shake her head. "No, I won't help you. I can't." This situation felt like just after she gave the crystal over. She couldn't help her. It felt so wrong.

She started to walk off but quickly found her feet too heavy to lift.

"You should have said yes."

Morgana found her eyes going heavy and the floor becoming closer.

* * *

Merlin turned as Arthur placed Gwen on the bed. He was sure that he heard something. He wondered where Morgana was as there was no sign of her in her room. He pulled back the curtain.

He stumbled back a bit as she latched her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh thank goddess Merlin." She whispered.

"Don't worry. We are here now. What happened?"

She held him tighter.

"What happened Morgana? Why were you hiding in there?" Arthur asked.

Morgana let go but stayed in touching distance of Merlin. "I didn't realise it was you. I just hid hoping that whoever was here wouldn't find me."

"What happened though? Why is everyone asleep?"

Merlin could blame Morgana's hug on just being happy to see them but he couldn't grab her hand without it looking suspicious. "Back off Arthur."

"Everyone fell ill and then they started falling asleep."

"We have to find my father." He said, storming out of the room.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Morgana whispered to Merlin.

"Not good. I think it is affecting me but slower."

"That's what I feared." Morgana sighed before she carried on. "I realise that I shouldn't have but I had a note from Morgause to meet her and I did. I think that she put the sleeping spell on me. The closer people were too me, the quicker they were affected. You should go and find a way to stop it and at any cost."

Merlin's eyes quickly flicked to Arthur.

"Why do you say at any cost?"

"Because I started to do a bit of research in the library. I came across this room and it had a book that said that some spells can only be stopped by death."

"I will find a way. I cannot lose you." Merlin tried to reassure her. "Arthur, Morgana has just mentioned about a potion that Gaius gave her. I am going to go and try and find it."

"Yes and quick." Arthur shouted as he looked for his father.

Merlin gave her a smile before leaving them.

* * *

"I am sorry Merlin but the source must be eradicated."

Merlin shook his head. "There … There must be another way."

"I wish there was young warlock. It would be a grave loss."

"She told Morgause no."

"I'm sorry young warlock but what must be must be."

* * *

Merlin sat down next to Morgana.

"I must die." She guessed.

"I have a way I think." He got the hemlock out and placed it between them. "I told the dragon what I had planned and he said that it could work. I am going to give you the choice. Drink the hemlock and die while I negotiate with Morgause and hopefully I will bring you back before Arthur comes back and everyone starts to wake up. I have been given a spell that will work." He wanted to add hopefully to the end of the sentence but wanted to fill her with the confidence he didn't have.

Morgana picked up the bottle and uncorked it. Merlin quickly lent forward and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." He confessed for the first time.

"I love you too." She brought the bottle to her lips. "See you on the other side." She tipped the contents in her mouth like she would have with one of Gaius' potion.

Merlin moved and held her as the effects of the poison took its effect. He whispered sweet nothings to her to try and keep her calm. He let a tear fall as she stilled in his arms.

He pushed Morgause back as she ran towards them.

"You have magic." Morgause said, shocked.

"We don't have to be on opposite sides Morgause. Give up trying to kill Uther and we could work together. When I take the throne, I will do everything in my power to make sure that magic is returned to the land. I want it to go back to how it was during my grandfather's time."

She started to laugh. "You are just a servant. How do you expect to take the throne?"

"I'm not a servant. I am an Eorðdraca and the heir to that throne." He said, pointing behind him.

"You know what? That is just as bad as being a Pendragon."

Merlin's brow scrunched in confusion. Why would she think that? "Stop the spell. There is very little you can do. Everyone will start waking up soon."

Morgause's eyes flicked to Morgana lying on the floor. "You won this time."

Merlin held her in place as she tried to get up. "Morgana is staying with me. You are not harming her."

Morgause's eyes flashed gold and Merlin heard the swords stop clashing. The winds picked up as Morgause left and he skidded on his knees to Morgana.

"Please work." He whispered under his breath before he started to mumble. "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ."

"Please, please work." He kept whispering over and over. He could feel his tears wet his face.

He was about to try the spell again, starting to whisper it as a prey when he was pushed out the way.

"Morgana!" Uther said.

He couldn't do anything else but hope that it would work. He took a deep sigh of relief as she took a breath.

"Get Gaius!" The king shouted at Merlin.

He could do nothing else but to follow the command.


	26. The Magical Shift

_Sorry this wasn't updated yesterday. I was going to but then I had to go to work and then I was too tired after work to update. So that is why I am updating today._

 _But not to fear, I am planning on updating tomorrow._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

 **The Magical Shift**

It had been weeks since Hunith saw Balinor but she still felt saddened by his visit. He had aged well but the stupid man still couldn't see that Merlin was his son. She didn't want a proper goodbye. She wanted him back in her life.

She had no idea where he had got the idea that she had moved on. She had no intention of moving on. He was the one to take her heart with him as she escaped Uther's clutches again. There were so many times that she wished that he would come back into her life. All the looks she got as she struggled on with life while she was pregnant. The sniggers she got when she would call Merlin in for dinner. The backlash he got for not having a father.

It may have been a short romance but Merlin wasn't a bastard child as they all thought. Hunith had married Balinor. They had gone through everything in the correct manner.

She went to stand up but sat down again as the ground shook. She had no idea what was happening but something was changing.

* * *

Balinor patted down the earth before sitting down in front of it.

"There you go Ma. Say hello to them for me."

He piled up a few rock to mark the place where Cwen Eorðdraca, the rightful Queen of Camelot, final resting place was. It filled him with sadness. He was the last known Eorðdraca. He tried to understand why everything went so wrong but he knew it was something not to be questioned. The Triple Goddess had a plan for them. If things could sort themselves out then they would when they were allowed to.

Balinor looked back one last time as he left his mother. Maybe he would return to see her grave when he had taken the throne, if he ever did. He only had one place to go, back to the cave.

* * *

He had managed to catch some rabbits on the way back and was skinning them when the ground shook and there was a shift in the magic that surrounded the place.

Balinor put down his knife and went to the mouth of the cave. Something had changed. Maybe this was telling him that he would return to Camelot.

He had no idea how it was going to happen but he knew he had to be ready.

* * *

Mordred hadn't looked back since he started to run. He knew that Alvarr wouldn't be alive any more and knew that he would have to be the one to carry out the dream he wanted. Uther would die and magic would return to the land. It was only a matter of time.

He had no idea how Merlin could be so deluded. There was no way he was ever going to become king. He wasn't strong enough to even stand up to Uther and tell him who he was. If Mordred was in his shoes, he would have done it as soon as he found out. How many people had to die before Merlin would make his move?

He nearly fell over as the ground shook and his magic … his magic felt weird. He had no idea why but it seemed more powerful. Mordred smiled. This was it. This is what he needed to complete his task. If his magic was stronger then he might be able to defeat Merlin next time they met.

Only time will tell what the shift was for.

* * *

Merlin walked up the hill and smiled widely when he saw Morgana.

"You made it."

She turned to him and ran into his arms. Due to the momentum, Merlin spun her around. He placed her down before kissing her.

"I hoped you got my message." He said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I did. It wasn't easy to get out the castle because Uther has upped the security over me but I managed."

"I'm glad."

Morgana tilted her head. "What are you glad of?"

"I'm glad that you never took Morgause's offer. Goddess knows where you would have been now."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the blanket she had laid out.

* * *

"You will get it. It just takes time."

"Can we take a break?" Morgana asked.

Merlin nodded and lied down. She placed her head on his chest and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Uther has started to talk to me about wedding plans."

"Oh … Okay." Merlin said, shocked.

"That was my reaction."

"Anything … Anything confirmed yet?"

"No but I want you." She picked herself up to look at him. "I love you."

Merlin rose up to lean on his elbows and kissed her. "I love and want you too."

She nuzzled him and went into for another kiss went the ground shook.

"Does your magic …" He started.

"Oh yes, it feels …"

"Different."

"What do you think it means?" Morgana asked.

"It could mean that the Eorðdracas might rule Camelot again."

* * *

Uther placed his head in his hands after the ground shook. It couldn't be happening, not again. Everything that the moment felt exactly like the night Ygraine died.

Something big was on its way and he knew that it was going to be the fight for the throne he stole. He was sure he would be seeing Balinor again, if he was still alive, or Arthur's manservant would proclaim that he knew who he was. Uther didn't know which one was better.

He could feel that all his hairs were on end and he hoped this feel would go away soon. It was horrible and he didn't want to think of what he had done.

* * *

Gaius wouldn't be surprised of anything happening now. The shift in his magic confirmed his suspicion that a big change was on its way. Maybe they were going into another age of the Eorðdracas.

He wouldn't lie when he said that he would look forward to seeing Balinor again. The youngest Eorðdraca had always been a pleasure to talk to, a very well informed boy. You could talk to him about matters that surpassed his age with ease.

Whether it was that or not, Gaius couldn't wait to find out.


	27. The Lying Dragon

**The Lying Dragon**

Merlin stopped staring and shook his head as Arthur snapped his fingers in front of him.

"Oh we are awake, are we?"

"Sorry haven't been sleeping well." Merlin said as he picked up the clothes he had dropped.

"Is there something on your mind? Something you want to talk about?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled at Arthur's concern. It was nice to see how far they had come but there was a part of him that worried how Arthur would take his claim, if he ever had the chance to try and claim the throne.

"No, its fine."

It wasn't fine but he didn't think that Arthur would believe him when he said that the dragon was calling him every single night to release him. It was starting to happen during the day and Merlin knew that once it was constant, he wouldn't be able to refuse his request.

* * *

"Merlin you look shot to pieces." Morgana said once he was in her room.

Merlin rubbed his eyes. "I know." He sighed into the chair. "The dragon keeps calling me. He wants to be released. It is constant, all night. Merlin, when are you going to free me? Merlin, you promised. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is worse than Arthur."

She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Why haven't you?"

"I'm scared. He has been down there for 20 years. He is going to want revenge isn't he?"

"But then this is meant to be your kingdom. He wouldn't try and destroy your kingdom because then you won't have anything to rule over. I am sure everything will be fine."

Merlin blinked a couple of times before nodding.

"Plus you cannot go on my longer like this."

* * *

It was the first time, and Merlin was sure that is wouldn't be the only time, that Morgana was wrong. He didn't have the throne did he? The man that imprisoned him did and he did want revenge.

He watched Arthur and Gwen run for cover before he ran out to the square.

"Why are you doing this? You're killing innocent people!" Merlin shouted up to him.

The dragon laughed. "These people follow Uther."

"And if I was on the throne, would you be doing this? The people may follow Uther but they are my people. Don't expect me just to sit back and let you destroy it."

The dragon just flapped his wings and flew off.

* * *

"The dragonlords?"

"They could tame the dragons." Gaius said robotically as he paced the room. "They are named dragonlords because of their power and status. There were 12 of them. One for each kingdom. They were kings in their own right."

"What happened to them?"

"The joining of their marriage had to be one of love. Most accepted that but some lost the power because of it. The Pendragon's were one clan that it happened to." Gaius stopped as he realised what he said.

"The Pendragon's were dragonlords." Merlin said, shocked.

"Never mention that to Uther." The older man snapped. "He believes his line had no magic in it."

"Did he persecute them during the purge then?"

"He killed most of them. Some were lucky and went underground and were never heard of again. There is one though that has been making a bit of a noise recently. A man named Balinor. He unintentionally helped Uther capture the dragon. I saved him and sent him to Ealdor with the druids to your mother."

"He is my father." Merlin said standing up.

"She mentioned him."

"Only after she knew that I knew. I found out when Uther came in here, saying that I looked like him. He should be on that throne, not him. He lost everything because of him. I … I even know that Uther killed his father, my grandfather, in front of him."

Gaius stood there shocked and Merlin took his chance to leave the room.

* * *

"Balinor … Balinor … The man we are going to look for … He is … He is my father." Merlin confessed.

Morgana sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared Morgana."

"You would be a fool not to be. He is your father, someone you have never met before. It is a perfectly normal reaction."

He stroked his thumb along the back of her hand that was in his.

"What you thinking about?" He asked.

"I swear I recognise the name. I swear my father used to talk about a Balinor."

"Will you be alright on your own?"

He felt her smile. "Yes, my dreams have died down again. You have to go and find your father. Bring him home Merlin."

* * *

The man laughed. "He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. He used to be a good man, a great man even. A cave is the best place for him now."

"Thank you." Arthur said as he pushed him out the room. "Don't worry we will be able to persuade him."

Merlin shook his head. "I don't think so."

Arthur's smile dropped. "We have at least found where he is. Is that not a good start?"

"Camelot was once his home." Merlin said. "He was born and brought up there."

"He will help it even more if it is his home."

"And if it is his home, then why isn't he there? Other than the fact that your father believes that being a dragonlord is too close to magic for his liking."

Arthur looked confused. He sat down on the bed. "I don't know."

"I would prepare yourself Arthur. I fear that some home truths might come to light and I don't think that they will paint your father very well."

"What do you know Merlin?"

"Because he was the Balinor that the Witchfinder was talking about. Balinor is an Eorðdraca." He said before turning over and trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Come on, not much further now."

Merlin pulled a nearly unconscious Arthur towards the cave. His injury had become infected and there was only very little Merlin could do to help. It hadn't helped that Arthur had even fallen off his horse, to which he couldn't get him back onto. As he started to walk, the heavens opened up and it hadn't stopped. Merlin was drenched through and was sure he was shaking due to it.

"Hello?" Merlin shouted as they entered the cave. He wouldn't have if it didn't look occupied.

He dragged Arthur a little further before leaning him against the wall. He started to walk further in but a sword in front of him stopped him.

"What are you doing here?"

Merlin turned back to Arthur. "His wound is infected. I cannot seem to help him." His tongue started to trip over the words as he realised who was in front of him. "The rain. It started to rain. Needed shelter. Didn't realise that anyone … anyone lived here."

* * *

Balinor watched as the darker haired man put down the blonde haired man. Something was up but he knew he couldn't just go up and ask. He unsheathed the sword he had and placed it in front of him as the darker haired man came further in.

"What are you doing here?"

He tried to keep his composure as he realise who the man was in front of him. He was Hunith's boy.


	28. The Last Dragonlord

**The Last Dragonlord**

"Didn't realise that anyone … anyone lived here." Merlin finished with.

"Hunith." Balinor whispered.

He tried not to smile at the mention of his mother's name. "Sorry."

"Hunith." Balinor repeated a bit louder. "You're Hunith's boy."

Merlin nodded.

"You … You are something to be proud of."

He tried to stop his eyes from watering. "She tells me often."

"And your father?"

"I wouldn't know. I have never met him. He left ... he was forced to leave before I was born. I heard I look like him."

Balinor wanted to hit himself. Why had he ever doubted that Hunith would have waited for him? "Stupid man. I am a stupid old man." He said under his breath.

"I am your son." Merlin confirmed. He then remembered why he had entered the cave. "I know of your hatred of the Pendragons but that is Arthur and he really needs our help."

Balinor looked over Merlin's shoulder at him. "That's Arthur."

Merlin nodded and he went over to get him. "Please help."

* * *

There was one thing that Nimueh got right and that was that Arthur Pendragon did look like his mother. He didn't need to see his blue eyes to tell him that he was her son. He was glad that he looked nothing like Uther. It made it easier to treat him.

He turned away from him and joined his son at the fire. Balinor smiled at the fact that he had a son. It was just too late to take him to see his grandmother.

"I am guessing you haven't come all this way to tell me that you are my son."

"The dragon, he is attacking Camelot. I released him from underneath the castle. He won't stop."

"Kilgharrah was always stubborn like that."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know his actual name."

"My father used to take me to see him. He seemed very wise but you couldn't move him on anything that he had made his mind up on."

"Would you help us? Arthur thinks he can persuade you but I think it will take a lot to get you back through those gates."

Balinor chuckled. "How do you know me so well after only knowing me for very little?"

"I know what Uther did. Not all the details but I found out about my grandfather. It must have been hard. I almost watch Arthur kill his."

"I loved your mother. I didn't want to leave her. Uther could have the throne. I would have just liked to be left alone with her. He hunted me like an animal after that."

"I understand. You just have to make him." Merlin said, nodding his head to Arthur.

* * *

"There are still good people in Camelot. Gaius is still there." Merlin said. "I know that he saved you."

Arthur stood behind him, fuming. He hadn't got Balinor to come with him and he wasn't sure what much more he could have said.

"You're right about that. But that is one of many."

Merlin could tell that he was wavering. He nodded and followed Arthur as he stormed off.

* * *

"You have magic." Arthur said as they all sat around the camp fire.

Balinor had come in the end. He couldn't find a reason not to. He had remembered what he had promised his mother and realised that this was it. Arthur wound was still infected and he had to use some magic to make it possible to heal.

"I would heal you without but it is still bad. My father, brothers and sister all had magic too. One of my sisters didn't. She didn't mind. I loved the way her eyes lit up when we did magic. It amazed her all the time even when we were older. Magic is like a sword, Arthur. It is the user that makes it evil."

Arthur rubbed his hands together. It was a gesture that he did when he felt slightly nervous. "It has been used against me so many times. An enchantress showed me my mother and I almost killed my father because she manipulated the image."

"That would be because the evils of magic want to be known but the good side wants to remain hidden."

Merlin could see Arthur think about it.

* * *

"I remember when my father first did this." Balinor said, leading Merlin out onto the clearing. "I promise you that it is unlike anything you would have witnessed before."

Merlin smiled. This was something he had always wanted. Someone to guide him and help him with things he never understood and to show him the beauty in magic. He had accepted his magic ages ago but it never stopped him feeling like a monster.

"Kilgharrah, παλιός φίλος. Σταματήστε αυτό τώρα. Αφήστε την ειρήνη να συμβεί*" He called to the skies.

Merlin let out a shaky breath. The power in his voice was something to be admired.

"I haven't done that in a while." Balinor said, seeing his son's reaction. It tingled his senses as well.

"Welcome home, Balinor." Kilgharrah said once he had landed.

"Well, I must thank you for that." He said, pointing to the smoke. "Half my home has been burned down."

"It was the only way I knew to get you here. It is time Balinor for you and your son to take back what is rightfully yours."

"Is that what the shift was?" Merlin asked.

"Yes young warlock. The shift in magic was so much that it meant that it was time. This is your destiny Merlin. You both have to do this."

"But we will do it our way." Balinor interrupted him. "No bloodshed. My father wouldn't want any more blood spilt for his kingdom."

Killgharrah was still turned to Merlin, not wanting to comment on Balinor's statement. "You asked once why Arthur Pendragon was important and I told you that everything would make itself clear when it needs to be. Did you ever find out?"

"I have a suspicion. When Arthur saw Ygraine, she called me Balinor. I guessed that she must have known you but all the ancestry books say she was a De Bois."

"She was an Eorðdracas. She was my sister." Balinor told him.

Merlin wanted to joke but knew that it wasn't the right time. "He is my cousin."

"You have protected him well young warlock. I am sure he will return the favour."

* * *

They walked back up together, side by side, as father and son. Balinor was over the moon. It broke his heart to think that Hunith had moved on. But that didn't matter now. He knew that she hadn't.

The guards crossed their spears as they reached the gate.

"I am here to see the king."

"Good because by this warrant, the king has asked for your immediate arrest and for you to be taken to him."

Balinor sighed. _Here we go again._

* * *

*Kilgharrah, old friend. Stop this now. Let peace happen.


	29. The Home Truths

_Ahhh we are on the_ _penultimate chapter!_

* * *

 **The Home Truths**

Balinor walked in between the guards. He had no idea why they were there. It wasn't like he was going to run or anything. He smiled widely when he recognised one of the knights waiting at the entrance.

"Sir Ector. It is nice to see you again."

Ector matched his smile before turning around and leading them on.

"How is your father? I heard he wasn't too well when I was last here. Oh please say that your daughter grew up to be just a beautiful as her mother. What was her name again?"

Merlin kept in step with them but shook his head at his father. This was the man that could be a king. He cared about people.

"My father died not long after you left and yes Brelde looks just like her mother." Ector said after a while. "You were stupid to return Balinor."

"Isn't it what Uther wants, Uther gets?"

The knight turned around. "I forgot about your sharp tongue. Uther won't like it." He chuckled. "I suppose you are right. You would know wouldn't you?"

Balinor smiled a little wider as he reached the council chamber.

* * *

"Do they really need to be here?" Balinor said, gesturing Arthur and Morgana.

"I would like to remind you of your banishment terms." Uther said, ignoring him.

"The terms of my banishment? Says the man that risked going to Essetir to find me. I have fixed your little dragon problem haven't I? My word as an Eorðdraca always means something to me. The few times that I have returned were only by your request."

"But you escaped from prison."

"Good thing I did. You would have a kingdom now if it wasn't for me" Balinor's voice dropped to a mutter. "Not that you had one to beginning with."

Merlin shook his head again at his father before catching Morgana's eye. She gives him and smile and he returns it. Balinor looks between her and his son.

"May I ask who this fair maiden might be?" He said, turning his attention to her.

"Nows not the time Balinor." Uther said.

Morgana smiled wider. "Morgana Le Fay."

"Le Fay. As Gorlois Le Fay?" He waited for her to nod before he continued. "I never got the honour of meeting Gorlois' bride." He gave a sharp look to Uther. "I hope you have something from your father. We were good friends and he was a _good_ man."

"My father did mention you. He spoke very fondly of you."

Uther's face dropped.

"Is that a crime?" Balinor asked.

"What do you want Balinor? You would have left as soon as you had spoken to the dragon unless you want something."

"You were the one to bring me here. I only wanted to see Gaius before I left once more. He has always been good to me." Balinor stroked his beard. "But as you are asking, there is something that needs to be put right. A wrong that happened in this castle when I was 17. I mean I think this is what everything has been leading to."

Uther shook his head. "No, it isn't possible."

"Why not? I never gave up my claim. The throne is mine by right. You may have killed my father and brothers but history and legacy means more than whether you won it." He raised his voice. "I mean how did it feel when you placed a sword through my father's belly? He believed in you. He would have listened to you. He treated you as if you were his own."

Uther stayed silent.

"And when that wasn't enough, you had to go and murder my sister. Was it worth it?" He gestured towards Arthur. "Do you look at him and think that he is the most precious thing in the world? Do you tell him that you are proud of him every day? Or do you treat him like your father treated you? Were you even by her side when the light left her eyes?"

"I … I don't know that it would happen."

"You do realise she was barren for a reason. If you had actually read half the books that Geoffrey assigned us to read you would have found out that every girl born into a dragonlord clan are barren because the power can only be passed from father to son."

"Wait what?" Arthur said. "I don't understand. Please just tell me what you are on about?"

Merlin stepped forward next to Balinor. "I am sorry Arthur but what my father is saying is that your mother was barren and what Morgause said was true. I know that might be hard to take in. He is also trying to say that your father had no claim to that throne while we are still alive."

Arthur sat opened mouthed.

"How long have you known?" Uther asked Merlin.

"I first found out when I arrived in Camelot. I knew I was an Eorðdraca but you were the one to tell me my father's name. Gaius was wrong I could hear everything you were saying. I could have tried to take the throne but I thought that no one would believe me."

Uther sat up straighter. They had revealed his darkest secrets and he had to stop them from taking it all away from him. There was only one thing he could do.

"Guards! Take them away." He shouted.

"Why?" Morgana asked as the guards grabbed them. "As Balinor has reminded you, he would have already been on his way by now but you were the one stopping him. They are only here because of you. After everything that you have done wouldn't they deserve a bit better? You killed Balinor's father, drove him from his home then asked for him to come back before he left again of his own accord. Would you have really accepted him back into Camelot if he had given up his claim?"

Uther turned to her. "Do you wish to join them?"

Merlin shook his head at her as she got up and walked over to them. "It would be the right thing to do."


	30. The Different Ending

_And here we are. On the last chapter._

 _I would like to take the opportunity to thank you all for all the reviews that you have left and for following and favouriting this story._

 _I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it._

 _As said before, I am in progress of writing a sequel to this and the first chapter will be up on Thursday._

 _I hope that you have enjoyed this story and will enjoy this chapter._

 _Lets get on with the show._

* * *

 **The Different Ending**

Balinor waited for the door to be locked and the guards to leave before he turned to the young sorcerers.

"What the hell were you two thinking? This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and Uther. You had no right Merlin and Morgana, I have no idea why you are on our side."

"It may have nothing to do with us but we are family and we have to try and stick together." Merlin said.

Balinor blinked a couple of times before sighed. "Suppose you are. As my father would have said, welcome to the Eorðdraca clan. We are a bit mismatched but I am sure you will fit right in."

Merlin smiled at his father.

"So what are we going to do?" Morgana asked.

Then it struck Balinor. "Remind Uther about something." He ran to the bars and shouted. "I demand another audience with Uther Pendragon."

Merlin looked at Morgana before shrugging to her.

* * *

"I have just been reminded of something by my son. Whether we like it or not, my sister still married you. We are family." Balinor stated.

Uther looked at him. "I still don't know how I got her."

"Nor do I. The goddess will only know what Ygraine wanted."

The doors opened and Geoffrey and Gaius entered.

"You two still here. I would have thought that you would have found some nice place in the country and be there with your feet up in slippers" Balinor joked.

Gaius raised his eyebrow at him. "Not the time Balinor."

He huffed. "It would never be the time."

"The council held a meeting while you both were in here. We have checked all the laws." Gaius paused. "We are in full agreement that Balinor should be placed on the throne. Or should I say, Balinor Eorðdraca, the third of his name, King of Camelot."

Balinor took in his name and nodded before turning to Uther.

"I don't wish to fight you. We both have lost so much to gain very little. I am lucky to have not only a son but the woman I love as well."

"What about your mother?" Uther asked.

"She died, not too long ago. And don't ask about Joan. Anything could have happened to her."

Uther swallowed heavily.

Balinor sighed. "You were disowned weren't you? You know that feeling when you don't know if someone is alive and well. Did Joan write one more time or not?"

"No she did not. I sent her a note before saying … saying never to contact Camelot again. I wouldn't even know if she is still at the same place."

"If there is one thing that I could congratulate you on would be how much thought you put into … into it."

Uther stood up and walked towards him. "So is this it. You never wanted the throne."

"I never thought that I would get it."

* * *

Everything was put into place and soon the word got out that the Eorðdracas had retaken Camelot's throne. It was known that villages celebrated as they did when Balinor II took the throne and his father before him and his father before him and so on. It was a momentous occasion.

Many had wondered what would happen to Uther. The older generation knew what he had done to beginning with, the younger generation knew of his persecution of those with magic. Everything pointed towards his execution or exile. Most of the people were surprised but expected that he was put under house arrest. Balinor III reasons were made clear to them. They could agree with him as well. Arthur had already lost his mother and Balinor knew what it was like to lose his father. He didn't want to put Arthur through that.

Word quickly got out that there was a new crowned prince to go along with the new king. Prince Merlin had a lot to learn about being a prince and heir to the throne. Arthur was placed as his tutor and right hand man. The council thought that it was the best idea.

Arthur still hadn't got his head around the fact that he was no longer heir to the throne. Balinor had said that he could keep his status as prince as his mother was a princess, but he was now second in line to the throne. It took even more for him to accept the fact that he was related to Merlin. But then it explained the familiarity.

* * *

Balinor paced the length of the room before turning on his heel to repeat the action.

"I am sure it will be fine." Morgana said.

"Last time I saw her, I said I was back to tell her a proper goodbye. Now I am going to see her to tell her that she is a Queen of a Kingdom she has only been in a handful of times."

She laughed. "You are nervous. It is good. There would be something wrong if you weren't."

He stopped and looked at her. "Why?"

"Because it shows how much you care about her."

"I can see why my son likes you."

Morgana smiled at him. "Well your son is a very charming man."

"He tells you that you are beautiful every day, doesn't he?"

She nodded. "And tries to bring me flowers."

"He hasn't met his grandfather and I know he is going to be exactly like him. My father used to do the same. He worshipped my mother. I swear he never felt good enough for her."

"And yet she bore him four sons and two daughters. She sounds like an incredible woman. I would have loved to have met her."

"She would have loved to meet you too. She tried to get out of bed on the night she died to try and see Hunith." Balinor took a deep breath.

Morgana placed a hand on his arm. "I am sure it will go fine." She gave him one last smiled before she left him.

He wondered how his son could find such a remarkable woman.

* * *

Merlin held out his arm and his mother took it. He led her up the stair and through the corridors.

"I am glad you are here."

"So he knows?" Hunith asked.

"Of course he knows. I believe he called himself stupid under his breath."

"I know it is a bit late but we can have the family that I have always hoped for."

Merlin smiled.

"How much does Arthur know?"

"Arthur knows that I am his cousin and that I have magic and will gain the power of the dragonlords when father dies. But I hope that isn't for a while. He seemed to take it well. I think he is just mulling it over for the time being. I am leaving him to make his own decision on everything."

Hunith just nodded along. When the news reach Ealdor, she was sure that if would affect Arthur the most. Especially if he had no idea of it. "How is Morgana?"

"She is fine. She knew most of it already."

"At least you can openly court now."

Merlin felt his ears go red. "Yes we can." He stopped. "This is where I leave you. Just the door at the end of the hall."

Hunith looked at it and held on to her son. "Last time I saw him he told me goodbye."

"And this is him saying hello again. Go and see him."

Merlin watched as she took the last few steps towards the door before knocking and entering. Morgana came out of the alcove and stood next to him.

"Let's leave them." She said.

He turned to her and kissed her.

"You know what? Doing that feels so good."

She placed her hands on his chest and rose up on her tiptoes. "Does it?" She whispered on his lips.

Merlin enclosed his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

Balinor started to panic when the knock came. "Enter." He said, his voice breaking.

She was as breath taking as the day he met her. She was still in her village clothes but she was his queen.

"Hey." Hunith said.

He walked around the table and stood in front of her.

"Hello, my queen." He said, giving her a kiss.


End file.
